I have to hate you, but I love you
by Alphard999
Summary: This was a story by AltJP100 on Quizilla, I do not own these characters nor does AltJp100, but please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going to Forks High," I yelled at my dad.  
>"yes you are Jacob, now get dressed," Billy replied.<br>"Dad I have no friends there," I whined.  
>"You don't have friends anywhere," Rachel joked pushing me.<br>"Well at least I didn't have to move back home because I couldn't handle the big bad world."  
>"Fuck off," she yelled.<br>"I do have friends by the way," I said.  
>"Who Quil, Embry and that hot-head Paul," Billy argued. "Well at forks you will have Bella."<br>"But she's all over that blood-sucker." I stated.  
>"Then be friends with him too, he's pretty cute," Rachel smiled.<br>"Vampires and werewolves can't be friends," I yelled.

She knew what she said would upset me. I gave her an angry look and then ran to my room. I stood looking at my closet trying to figure out what to wear when Rachel knocked on my door.  
>"Go away Rach," I said.<br>"I'm sorry Jake," she sighed coming in anyway. "You know I was only kidding."  
>"I know," I said.<br>"Edward isn't even your type, you like your men tall, dark, and handsome." She joked.  
>"Shut up," I laughed throwing my pillow at her. "Edward is totally my type," I sobbed as I fell into my bed.<br>"Then tell him you like him," she suggested, as if it was so easy.  
>"There are a few problems in your otherwise flawless plan." I said, getting a bit upset towards her.<br>"What?" She asked, completely forgetting the facts.  
>"Well... First off he's a vampire," I yelled trying to get some sense into her. "Second, he loves Bella and third, I have to hate him."<br>"You don't have to hate anyone," Rachel smile as she hugged me.  
>"Ok, I feel better," I lied, "now get out so I can change."<br>I pulled up to school in my car and parked next to a familiar looking truck. I really didn't want to be here but I figured I might as well make the best of it. As I walked down the hall a lot of the girls were looking at me, not knowing I wasn't interested. I kept looking at everyone in the hall till I found the girl I was looking for.  
>"Bella," I yelled.<br>"Jacob," she yelled, running over to hug me. "Look at you all muscled up," she smiled punching my shoulder.  
>"Well werewolves are known for being large and pretty good looking," I joked.<br>"They are also known for their modesty," a familiar sarcastic voice said behind me.  
>"Yeah well I hear blood-suckers are well known for being assholes. Guess you proved that theory right," I smiled at Edward as the bell rang. "What class do you have Bell?"<br>"Physics and I better get going before I'm late, bye guys," she smiled to me and then kissed Edward.  
>"Want me to walk you to class," Edward asked.<br>"No, not really," I scoffed.  
>"What class do you have?" Edward asked.<br>"I have calculus," I sighed looking at my class schedule.  
>"My class is close by, so I'll show you the way." Edward said.<br>"I think I can handle finding my way." I said, trying not to let his niceness get to me.  
>"True, dogs are good with directions." Edward laughed.<br>"Oh, umm... Fuck you," I smiled and began walking to my class.  
>"Ok," he yelled running up next to me, "sorry about the dog comment."<br>"Really," I smiled at Edward and he smiled back, causing my heart to skip a beat.

I can't smile at him, I hate him. It was weird being around Edward without Bella. Although all these other students were around us it felt like we were expected to talk. Problem is: I didn't know what to say. As we walked next to each other are hands brushed together. I pulled my hand away fast and started to blush as I held it up to my chest. Why the hell was I blushing?  
>"It's ok, you won't turn into a vampire by touch," he joked.<br>"Good because I'm not into killing people." I sighed hoping to offend him.  
>"Nor am I," Edward yelled, "your class is right there, bye," he said a little more calm but mad.<br>"Bye," I sighed walking to class.  
>Why did I have to be such a dick? We were almost being civil to one another and then I have to go and ruin it. I was blushing though; I had to do something so he didn't figure out my feelings for him. By the time lunch came around I was sick of school and all of the people in it. I was even sicker of my thoughts of Edward; I got enough of them in my free time. I went to sit alone at a table till a girl and what looked like her boyfriend came over.<br>"Hi I'm Angela and this is Eric," the girl smiled.  
>"Hi, I'm Jacob." I greeted<br>"We saw you talking to Bella, were her friends too so we thought we'd make ourselves known," Eric said, smiling. "You can sit with us at our table if you want."  
>"No thanks, maybe tomorrow," I sighed.<br>"Ok, see you around," Angela smiled.  
>"Bye," Eric waved as he grabbed Angela's hand.<br>I started to eat my lunch alone again but this time Bella and Edward came and sat by me. Just what I needed right now: him. They were in their own conversation so I just kept eating. I looked up from my lunch to see Edward looking at me. I didn't want him to know I had this weird crush on him so I looked back at my food. Things were awkward until some annoying girl came over with another guy snapping us out of it.  
>"Hey Bella, why don't I know your cute friend," she smiled twirling her hair around her finger. "Hi I'm Lauren and this is Mike."<br>"Hi, I'm Jacob and not interested," I smiled and herd a chuckle from Edward. "But your boyfriend is pretty cute," I winked at Mike causing him to blush and Edward's chuckle to run into a glare.  
>"I'll see you around Bells," Lauren said in a disgusted voice before walking away pulling Mike with her.<br>"Why did you just hit on Mike," Bella asked in an annoying tone.  
>"Probably because I'm gay, Bella," I informed her and Edward.<br>"You're gay, "he asked, with a blush starting to come over his pale cheeks.  
>"Yeah and if you guys have a problem-" I started.<br>"No, no, I still love you Jake," she interrupted me."It's totally fine, right Edward."  
>Instead of agreeing or saying no he just got up from the table. I watched as he walked over to his siblings ad began talking to Alice. Alice looked over at me with a smile and I knew he must have told her.<br>"I'm going to rip your boyfriend limb from limb," I yelled more to Edward than Bella.  
>"It's just Alice, who is she going to tell." Bella said, trying to calm me down."If you get to mad you could...you know."<br>"Yeah, I know," I sighed walking away from the table and out of the lunch room.

I wasn't mad that people knew I was gay, obviously I wasn't hiding it. I was mad that I didn't know if Edward hates me even more for it or not.  
>I finally got to my last class of the day. By this time I was ready to be home. I got to class early and took a seat in the back as everyone else came in. All of the seats were taken but the one next to me until Edward came in. He walked over to the teacher whispering but my werewolf ears are so strong I could hear him.<br>"Can I sit somewhere else, please," Edward asked.  
>"What is wrong with Mr. Black," the teacher asked annoyed.<br>"Nothing... I just, just get uncomfortable near him."

"Well then next time, be on time." The teacher said stern and Edward marched over to me.  
>"Hi," Edward mumbled.<br>"You don't have to talk to me," I stated.  
>"Maybe I want to," he smiled at me.<br>"Then why do I make you uncomfortable?" I reminded him.  
>"It's not nice to use your powers like that."<br>"Whatever," I sighed, "just act as if I never asked."  
>"Ok class we are going to watch a video today so be quiet and pay attention," the teacher said in a loud tone.<br>Once the lights were off the video started, I couldn't tell you what the video was over because I was too busy looking at Edward. I always thought he was cute but all of the sudden, being this close to him, I got this attachment to him. It's was like I would do anything just to see him smile. But I would do anything to be Bella, I always respected their love so why was I, all of the sudden, jealous now? I was thinking about what it would be like to be with someone as great as him. To touch his cold skin, to kiss his red lips, to have sex with him. Oh god, to have sex with him would be great. To look into his beautiful eyes as we made love.  
>"Shit," I gasped as my pants tightened.<br>"What's wrong," Edward whispered.  
>"Nothing," I said quickly.<br>"Ok," he said not believing me.  
>I didn't care if he did or not because the only thought running through my mind was "I just imprinted on Edward Cullen."<p>

The Clan is going to love this, but what about what happens when Bella finds out, should I tell her or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Bottom of Form

Finally class was over and I could get away from Edward. I can't imprint on him, I can't love him, because I have to hate him. But God did I want him. That's all I could think about as I opened my locker, how much I wanted him. It was the first day so no homework, but I did still not love the way my day went. I pulled my empty book bag over my shoulder and began to walk out.  
>"Hey Jacob," Bella yelled down the hall.<br>"What's up?" I asked, curious about what she was planning.  
>"Wondering if you want to hang out," Bella asked.<br>"I'm not really in the mood to be around Edward." I said bluntly.  
>"He's not going to be there, he's out hunting." Bella informed me.<br>"Maybe some other time, I just want to go home." I sighed, knowing how much she wanted to hang out.  
>"Ok," she sighed sounding disappointed.<br>We both got in our cars right next to each other and waved bye before going are different ways. I didn't really have any plans I just wanted to go home. The clouds looked like ran but I got home before anything could come down.  
>"Hey loser," joked Rachel<br>"Hi," I mumbled.  
>"What's wrong, did Edward turn you down." Rachel asked me, curious.<br>"Well, I told him and Bell I'm gay and he told his blood-sucker sister."  
>"Whoa, so you're like 'out' now." She said, quoting "out."<br>"I guess," I sighed flopping on the sofa next to her. "I think I imprinted today."  
>"You imprinted?" Paul said walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth.<br>'Um no," I said quickly.  
>"You just said you did, so who is it," he asked wrapping his arm around Rachel.<br>"It's not important." I said, trying to keep that I imprinted on Edward a secret.  
>"Come on Jacob, just tell us." My sister pleaded, already knowing who.<br>"Ok," I took a deep breath."It's Edward."  
>"You're gay," Paul yelled in anger.<br>"Yeah, calm the hell down," I said, almost yelled.

Paul had a habit of turning and attacking before rationalizing.  
>"Ok, fine, I'll calm down but tell me; Edward who?" He asked behind grinding teeth.<p>

"Edward Cullen," I said.  
>"What," Paul yelled, showing he was to turning point.<br>He started to get really angry so I pushed him outside just as he took form. I had no other way to calm him down so I turned too. Before I knew it he was charging as he was came at me. I bit his leg as he clawed me in the stomach. We fought hard for a while but without a lot of bloodshed. He did manage to claw me in the face before he finally calmed down.  
>"Sorry man," Paul sighed back in is human form. "Do Embry and Quil know?"<br>"Quil knows I'm gay but Embry doesn't. You and my sister are the only ones who know about Edward, so don't tell anyone," I pleaded and received a nod.  
>"Are you going to tell dad," Rachel asked.<br>"I guess," I said, unsure.  
>"Good, tell him on the way back from picking him up at Charlie's," Rachel smiled throwing me my keys.<br>I could have argued but instead I just got into my car and drove to Bella's house trying to figure out the right way to tell Billy. Nothing sounded right in my head and once I was to Bella's all hope was lost. I got out of the car to help Billy in before folding his wheelchair. We said bye to Charlie and I quickly pulled away before Bella could come say anything about today to me. Riding with my dad was always quite but this was awkward quiet.  
>"Dad," I sighed," I imprinted today."<br>"Wow, that's great. Who's the lucky girl?" Billy asked.  
>"Boy," I corrected him<br>"What?"  
>"Who's the lucky boy? Dad, sorry," I began to feel tears in my eyes."But I'm gay."<br>"Why are you sorry, you can't help who you love," Billy said putting his arm on my shoulder. "So who is the lucky boy?"  
>"Edward Cullen," I said.<br>"Bella's boyfriend, the vampire," Billy asked.  
>"Yeah," I said.<br>"He's a vampire and you're a werewolf, you two can't even be friends," Billy said stern as I stopped the truck.  
>"You just said, and I quote, 'you can't help who you love with!' So why day that?" I reminded him as I got out and unfolded his wheelchair so he could get in it.<br>"Can't you just un-imprint on him." Billy asked.  
>"I wish," I sighed wheeling him into the house."I'm going for a drive. I need to clear my head," I sighed going back out to my truck.<p>

I got in and started driving down the road completely zoned out. The sound or rain on my window broke my empty thoughts. Tears started to form in my eyes as I drove faster. I was all the way up to 70mph and had no intentions of slowing down. I just wanted to end it all. I can't love Edward when he loves Bella and even if they broke up. I can't love Edward when he is a vampire. I closed my eyes and started to speed even faster. I prepared for the worst but instead my truck stalled and then stopped in the middle of the road.  
>"Shit," I yelled slamming my head against my steering wheel. I got out of the truck and opened the hood. It was raining really hard causing water to blur my vision but I could see the motor was steaming. "Damn it," I yelled slamming the hood shut.<p>

"Need help?" Someone asked over the rain as they pulled up next to me.  
>"Yeah, can I get a lift," I asked turning around to see Edward, "never mind."<br>(How likely is it he would turn up here?) I asked myself.  
>"Not likely, you're not going to get anywhere in this weather," he yelled getting out of his car and opening the passenger door. "Now get in, you're soaked."<br>"Fine," I mumbled sliding in as my heart beat went faster and faster in my chest.  
>"Why were you all the way out here?" Edward asked.<br>"I was trying to kill myself," I said blunt.  
>"Just because of the feeling you have for me?"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about," I brushed him off.

I looked over at him and he looked at me with shocked eyes before pulling over on the side of the road.

"What" I asked as he began to lift his hand.  
>"What happened," he asked touching my face.<br>"Nothing, Paul and I just got in a fight."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm gay and because..." I couldn't tell him.  
>"And because," Edward asked.<p>

"Why are you asking so many questions," I yelled as I hit his hand away, "just drive."  
>"Ok," he smiled pulling back onto the road. He continued to drive down the road with a smug smile that made me want to kiss him and hit him all at once. "He doesn't like that you like me right?"<br>"Well he probably wouldn't if I did, but I don't." I sneered, feeling my heart burn wanting him.  
>"Then why were you having dirty thoughts about us in class." Edward questioned.<br>"What," I yelled in anger.  
>"It's only fair; you listened to my conversation with the teacher so I read your mind. Although I didn't think you would be thinking about having sex with me!" He said as he stopped at my house.<p>

He leaned into me so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I started to lean in to kiss him until I realized what I was doing.  
>"I can't do this," I whispered as my heart raced.<br>"Do what," Edward whispered in my ear, sending pleasure down my spine.  
>"This, with you," I pushed him away as I said "I want to kiss you but I can't. I have... We have to hate each other," I yelled getting out of his car and running into my house.<p>

I ran into my room as water dripped all over the house. Once in my room I pulled my wet clothes off so I was only in my boxers.  
>"Whoa, what happened to you?"Quil asked coming in my room.<br>"Oh," I sighed looking at my stomach, "Paul got a little mad at me."  
>"What did you do this time?" Quil asked.<br>"Told him I imprinted on Edward Cullen," I said quick in one breath as I pulled on my pajama pants.  
>"What, Edward Cullen," he yelled, "That bloodsucker, how can you imprint on him?"<br>"I don't know how the hell imprinting works," I sighed flopping on my bed. "Dad feels the same. He thinks I can just un-imprint."  
>"You came out to him?" Quil asked.<br>"Yeah and at school too but I still have to tell Embry and Sam." I sighed/  
>"Don't worry Embry already knows," he blurted out.<br>"How," I asked giving Quil a death glare.  
>"How what," he tried looking innocent.<br>"Quil," I said stern.  
>"I told him," Quil smiled. "But he totally doesn't care."<br>"Sam's probably going to kick me out of the pack." I yelled.  
>"Yeah, probably," Quil sighed.<br>"Wow, best friend. Thanks for that it really makes me feel better." I said, trying to make him feel bad.  
>"Hey man, if you go, I go," Quil smiled patting my back, making me feel a little better.<p>

"You mean it man," I asked him.

"No shit do I mean it, now go to sleep and dream about your lover boy, I'm going to go." Quil said, and before I could say a thing in return; he left quickly, leaving me alone in my pajama pants and shirtless.

I laid down on my bed and just started imaging all the things I wish I could do with Edward if I didn't have to hate him. With all those images, it made my pants hard, but I didn't really care so I put my hand in my pants and started moving my hand up and down for a few minutes, a couple times fast, a couple times slow. I came a few minutes later and fell to sleep not caring about if someone smelled what I had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't get Edward out of my head and it was making me crazy. Everyone knew about me being gay and accepted it but no one was happy with me imprinting on Edward. How is it that I was lucky enough to have them to be okay with me liking boys but so unlucky because they don't accept the boy I want? What could I do? I wanted to hate him so much but I cared for him just the same.  
>The only way to get away from these feelings is to stay away from Edward. If I can't un-imprint, then I will imprint on someone new.<br>Well... that was a good thought but acting it out was not as easy. Whenever I was around him I had to use all of my strength not to sex him with my eyes. Whenever he wasn't around me, he was all I could think about. I wasn't able to stay away from him completely, seeing how I sit with him at lunch, next to him in class and he is dating my best friend. I stayed as distant as I could but it was only a week until I gave in. I needed to speak to him, only if it was just a second.  
>"Hi Edward," I said sitting next to him at lunch.<br>"Oh were talking now, what it been... a week," he smiled but it wasn't a happy smile.  
>"Yeah, well I was having a bad..." he was looking at me with his beautiful eyes. "A bad um... week," I continued, "So where is Bella?"<p>

I was hoping she would save me from this soon.  
>"How should I know?" Edward scoffed.<br>"Last time I checked you two are dating." I said.  
>"Well then you haven't checked recently, huh." Edward huffed.<br>"What?" I was honestly confused.  
>"Bella cheated on me," he said stern, "and I love someone else."<br>"Who did she cheat on you with?" I asked, surprised in Bella cheating.  
>"Tyler," he said bluntly.<br>"That guy that almost hit her with his car," I asked.  
>"Yeah but instead of worrying about that; you should be asking who I'm in love with," Edward chuckled.<br>"Why, I don't really care," I lied and he could tell, all too easily.  
>"You care," He smirked.<br>"Ok, who is this person you are in love with," I sighed not really wanting to hear about some girl for me to be jealous of.  
>"Well this person is funny, a bit odd," he chuckled, "very sexy but I can't get them out of my head," He said with a smile, an honest smile.<br>"Okay you know I have a thing for you so why are you telling me this," I yelled in a whisper as I slammed my hand on the table.  
>"Because the person I love is you, Jacob," Edward smiled as he put his hand on mine.<br>"What, this isn't a sick joke right." I asked, surprised.  
>"Nope," he chuckled, "this is not a joke."<br>"What about Bella," I asked him.  
>"She doesn't know what she wants right now. She says I'm her soul mate but she really likes Tyler. I still care for her but I know what I want." Edward said.<br>"Oh," I sighed pulling my hand away.  
>"What I want," he said taking my hand back, "is you. I would never take her back if I'm with you."<br>"Really," I smiled.  
>"Really," he said, as he leaned in to kiss me.<p>

I leaned in only to feel the best thing in my life. I could have died right now completely happy.  
>"Sorry to interrupt you guys," Alice smiled causing us to pull away from are amazing kiss. "Edward do you remember what I told you last week?"<br>"Yeah, what about it," He asked looking worried.

"Well it's still looking good," she smiled skipping off.  
>"What is she talking about?" I asked.<br>"She had a vision about us last week," he said as the bell rang.  
>"Was it a good one?" I asked as we walked down the hall.<br>"Oh yeah," he smiled pulling me close "Really good," he smirked before kissing me.  
>"Well if it's anything like that, then I love her vision," I smiled pulling him back into a kiss.<p>

It was the best feeling ever. His cold lips felt amazing against my warm ones. I licked his bottom lip asking to enter and he allowed. I almost forgot we were kissing in the middle of the hall till the bell rang for class to start.  
>"Ed...Edward," I said between greedy kisses.<br>"Hmm," Edward asked.  
>"We're going to be late for class," I smiled pulling away.<br>"Fine, let's go," he smiled lacing my hand with his.  
>We sat in class exchanging looks and smiling. He would hold my hand under the table from time to time. I was so happy to be with Edward but how could I do this to Bella. She loved him, but I love him more than she did. I would never cheat on him or hurt him like she is doing.<br>"Nor would I ever hurt you," Edward whispered in my ear.  
>"Stop listening to my thoughts." I said.<br>"Why, does it bother you?" Edward asked.  
>"Sometimes," I said.<p>

"Well then I'm going to keep it up until your bothered all of the time." He joked, getting a chuckle out of it.  
>"Ok," I chuckled before taking more notes.<br>"So is your truck fixed up," Edward asked as we walked outside.  
>"Yeah, is great," I smiled but he looked worried. "But I don't plan on speeding like that again."<br>"Good because if you die, I will be lost forever," he smiled kissing me.  
>"I'm not going anywhere." I promised.<br>"Do you have plans tomorrow night?" Edward asked, completely off subject.  
>"No, but it is a Friday night and I think that boy over their is checking me out. So I might have a date," I smiled.<br>"Where," Edward looked around mad.  
>"I'm just kidding," I smiled pulling his face back to me and kissing him.<br>"Better be. The only person checking you out should be me." Edward said, greedily.  
>"Aw don't be greedy," I smiled pulling him close. "You need to learn how to share."<br>"I'm not sharing you," he smiled kissing me.  
>"I should be getting home," I smiled.<br>"Fine," he sighed in defeat.  
>"Bye," I smiled getting in my truck.<p>

I was in such aw by today's events that I don't even remember how I got home. I made out with Edward Cullen and made a date with him tomorrow. I was on cloud nine when I walked in my house with a goofy smile on my face.  
>"What's up with you," Paul yelled while eating at are kitchen table.<br>"Do you ever leave?" I replied as more of a suggestion.  
>"Don't avoid the question," Paul replied.<br>"Yeah, why are you so happy," Rachel smiled sitting next to him.  
>"Bella cheated on Edward and Edward kissed me today," I blurted out with a huge smile on my face.<br>"Now way," Rachel jumped up hugging me.  
>"Good job Jake, you made out with a blood-sucker." Paul smile sarcastically.<br>"Well I'm off to tell Quil and Embry. Maybe THEY will be happy for me," I scoffed.  
>"Doubt it," Paul yelled but Rachel slapped him in the back of the head.<br>I laughed at them as I went to my room to call Quil and Embry. They seemed happy for me but I knew they weren't happy with it being Edward. Could I really expect them to like him just because I do? The worse part as that I couldn't be fully happy knowing I was with the man Bella once loved. I don't want Edward to be a secret I have to keep from my friends. I have to tell her I'm with Edward and that I can't give him up for her. I don't know how she will take it or if we will be friends anymore but I had to tell her. My level of worry is about as high as when I told Dad I was gay, as I drove over to Bella's. And it got even worse as different pictures of what she would say or do popped into my head.


	4. Chapter 4

"You imprinted on Edward," Bella yelled at me.  
>"I'm sorry," I said, flinging my hands up for emphases.<br>"While I was with him and you didn't even tell me." She yelled again.  
>"I didn't want to imprint on him, it just happened. I was trying everything to stop it," I stated.<br>"Jacob you know what..."Bella started  
>"What's going on," Tyler asked coming down the steps half naked.<br>"What the hell Bella. You tell me you guys are in love, but you're doing this to him." I yelled.  
>"It's none of your or Edwards concern," She said smug.<br>"Yeah, well now that you and Edward are broken up," I started yelling, "what I and he do is none of your concern."  
>"Yes it is! He's only settling for you because I broke his heart," Belled hissed.<p>

"Whatever," I sighed walking to door.  
>"Just remember that he always comes back for me." Bella said, knowing it may get to me.<br>"Bella," I said in a sweet tone. "Call me when you're done being a bitch," I yelled slamming her door as I walked out of her house.  
>I got into my car with the words of our fight ringing in my head. Maybe she was right, maybe Edward only wanted me because Bella left him. He said he would leave me for here but maybe that's all it was just words I need a promise, something to hold onto.<br>The thought of Edward not loving me the way I loved him broke my heart. He and Bella had broken up in the past and he always went back to her. Maybe he was just killing time with me while he waited for Bella to come round. Maybe i was just the rebound that he can pick up and drop when he wants. I needed to talk to him about this but I was honestly afraid of what he would say. I didn't want to hear the truth but I needed to know, so I turned my truck around and headed to his house.  
>"Hello," answered a surprised Rosalie after I spent three minutes knocking on the door. "Sorry we don't allow dogs in our house," she smiled.<br>"Don't you have blood to suck you leech." I snarled.  
>"Why are you here?" She growled.<br>"I need to talk to Edward." I said.  
>"Why so you can attack him?" She asked, getting more in the way then she already was.<br>"No, but I'll attack you if you don't move," I sighed getting angry.  
>"Listen here mutt," Rosalie started poking me in my chest.<br>"What Popsicle?" I yelled at her.  
>"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that," yelled Edward coming to the door."Rosalie, don't talk to my friend like that."<br>"Friend," Rosalie questioned.  
>"Friend," I quietly chuckled, upset before giving Edward angry look.<br>"Jake I didn't mean it like that." Edward said, noticing that I had become a bit upset with his choice words.  
>"Don't lie to me, I knew I was right," I yelled before storming back out to my truck. I pulled the door open ready to get in and never see Edwards face again but he ran over and slammed it closed.<br>"Jake, don't leave." Edward pleaded.  
>"Why not," I yelled feeling tears in my eyes."When Bella comes back you going to leave me so why lead me on now."<br>"Jacob why would you think that," Edward asked.  
>"Because it's true, you were in love with Bella but I'm just a friend, right?" I yelled.<br>"Jacob, Rosalie doesn't know I'm gay yet. Only Alice and Jasper know so I didn't want to say you were my boyfriend in front of her," Edward smiled as he pulled me into a hug.  
>He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close as I wrapped my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder as the last few tears fell.<br>"Jacob, I already told you I won't leave you for Bella and I meant that," he smiled and I pulled away from the hug a bit to look at his face. "Jacob, I will do whatever you want, I'll come out to the rest of my family, never talk to Bella again, or anything else."  
>"I don't want to push you to do anything, but Edward, I have imprinted on you so if you leave me I won't take it very well," I smiled, letting out a little sad laugh to show that I wasn't kidding.<br>"Don't worry about that because I'm never letting you go, I promise," he smiled leaning into kiss me. Just as are lips met I heard Alice calling Edwards name.  
>"Edward were going to hunt, are you coming with?" Alice shouted and then waved when she saw me.<br>"Hi Alice," I waved before turning my attention back to Edward.  
>"I should probably go with," he smiled.<br>"Ok, come to my house when you're done," I smiled getting into my truck. Edward leaned into my open window causing are lips to met.  
>"'I'll see you in a few hours okay," he smiled and I nodded in agreement.<br>"Ok, bye," I smiled before backing out of his driveway.  
>I smiled all the way back to my house, I got the promise I wanted. I was happy to know that Edward honestly wants to be with me and wouldn't just give me up when he felt that he was done with me. I was so happy to be with him. There always seemed to be something nagging at me though. It bothered me that everyone close to me, at least, knew that I'm gay. Most even know I'm dating Edward, but he hasn't told many of the people close to him that he is gay. I made it a point to make sure Edward wasn't a secret. I wanted to celebrate our relationship and I want him to feel the same. I should let things like that ruin my high, he will tell people about him being gay when he's ready.<p>

But I really hope it's soon, otherwise I might just have to force him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you keep looking out of the window," Rachel yelled at me, as I looked for Edward.  
>"I could tell you," I smiled when I saw a gleam in her eyes, "but I'm not going to."<br>"You're a jerk," she yelled, punching me.  
>"Why are you two yelling?" Billy came wheeling in.<br>"I'm not," I said as I held my hands up in defense.  
>"Jake is up to something but he won't tell." Rachel said, pointing at me.<br>"What are you, too," I scoffed at her.  
>"Jake?" Billy asked, stern and in a low growl.<br>"I'm just waiting for Edward, were going to hang out." I said, happiness jumping in my voice.  
>"Well, Sam and Emily just invited us to dinner," Billy informed me.<br>"Have fun," I smiled.  
>"You're going also," Dad replied.<br>"Did they invite Edward?" I asked.  
>"No," Billy said.<br>"Well then tell them I'm not going." I said, crossing my arms as if I was a little girl.  
>"Jacob, you can't bail on your pack leader," Rachel yelled.<br>"Okay, Rachel, you need to stop yelling, and Jake you are coming to Sam's." Billy said, trying to end the conversation.  
>"What about Edward, he's going to be here soon." I informed them.<br>"Fine, we'll wait for him to get here and then we can bring him to Sam's too." Billy said.  
>"No," I shot back right away, extending what I was meaning.<br>"They won't mind," Billy said.  
>"No way dad, I haven't even told Sam I imprinted on Edward. Only Quil and Embry know were dating." I informed him.<br>"Don't forget about Paul," Rachel added.  
>"Yeah, him too," I said.<br>"Well now all of your friends will know. You need to be proud of your relationship with him," Billy argued.  
>"I am proud, it's just..." I started.<br>"If you won't invite him I will," Rachel smiled running out the door just as Edward pulled up to my house.  
>Right when he got out of the car she locked herself to his arm and started talking to him. He smiled at her as if he didn't mind that she was a nut. I didn't even hear what they were saying I was in such awe just watching until Edward and she came in.<br>"Yeah that sound like fun," Edward said with a fake smile.  
>"You don't have to," I smiled before greeting him with a kiss.<br>"I would love to," he smiled kissing me back.  
>"But if we say here then we can..."<br>"JAKE," Billy yelled.  
>"I was going to say watch cartoons," I smiled innocently, trying to cover what I was actually going to say.<br>"I'm sure, help an old man out," Billy asked, waiting for help in the truck.  
>"We can take my car, there is more room," Edward suggested and we all agreed.<br>I helped Billy into the car and Edward put his chair in the trunk as Rachel got in the back. Edward insisted on driving his car so I sat in the back next to my sister. Rachel kept giving me weird smiled and nudging my shoulder. It was a bit annoying but I was just grateful Edward didn't see her. The ride was about ten minutes away but I figured I would mess with Edward along the way.  
>"Edward," I thought and saw his eyebrow twitch, which informed me that he was reading my mind right now.<br>"You look really hot behind the wheel," I watched as a smile came across his face.  
>"Do you remember the first day in class when I was thinking about having sex with you?" I saw his head nod slightly. "Well I ended up getting hard because the thought of you made me really horny."<br>"Shit," Edward swore loudly as the car swerved. "Sorry for the language," He blushed.  
>"It's okay," Billy chuckled.<br>"I was DISTRACTED for a second," he explained while glaring at me through his overhead mirror.  
>I ended up laughing the rest of the ride. Rachel asked what was so funny but I didn't really want to explain so I told her it was something that happened at school. Once we go to Sam's house, I helped my dad out and he and Rachel went into the house.<br>"You're a pervert," Edward smiled walking over to me.  
>"I was bored," I pouted.<br>"It was only a ten minute drive." Edward said, trying to defeat me in this conversation.  
>"I'm sorry Rachel convinced you to do this," I sighed.<br>"It's ok I'm just a little nervous being the only vampire in a room full of mu-werewolves," he smiled.  
>"Well I'm nervous to tell them I'm dating the only blood-su-vampire in the room," I smiled back lacing my fingers with his before going into Sam's house.<p>

Everyone must have been waiting for us because everyone was looking at the door when we walked in. Embry and Quil came over greeting us which was their attempt of getting along with him but Sam, Paul and Jared was more than shocked to see Edward here. I don't see Jared often so he doesn't even know I'm gay.  
>"Hi Jake," Emily smiled giving me a hug."Hi, I'm Emily, and you are," she asked hugging Edward.<br>"I'm Edward Cullen," He replied in a shaky voice.  
>"Oh," she fake smiled and then when back to cooking.<br>"Why is that blood-sucker here?" Sam asked and Paul and Jared nodded in agreement.  
>"I knew something stunk around here," Jared growled.<br>"Have you smelled yourself lately," Edward mumbled, only I heard it.  
>"Because he is the man I have imprinted on and we care a lot about each other," I answered Sam's question after I stopped chuckling at Edwards comeback.<br>"That's sick," Jared mumbled causing me to growl at him till Edward put his hand on my chest.  
>"It is ok," Edward smiled.<br>"A vampire," Sam asked."You imprinted on a vampire."  
>"Yeah, I can't help it so please don't ask me to try, I tried before" I said, in a whinny tone.<br>"You did," Edward asked surprised.  
>"You were with Bella, I didn't think I had a chance," I sighed.<br>"You always had a chance," He smiled grabbing my hand.  
>"Ew," Paul spat out.<br>"Fuck off," I yelled at him.  
>"Jake, I know what is like to suddenly imprint on someone unexpectedly," Sam said smiling at Emily. "And if you have to imprint on a vampire at least it's a Cullen," Sam forced a smile.<br>"How can you say that," Jared yelled.  
>"At least Cullen's don't attack people," Sam argued.<br>"Not only is he a fag but he's dating a leech," Jared yelled.  
>"Hey," Edward yelled."Disrespect me all you want but don't talk about Jacob that way."<br>"Or what," Jared asked getting in Edwards face.  
>"I will tear you apart," Edward growled before I pulled him away.<br>"Are you going to let that queer vampire talk to me like that?" Jared asked Sam.  
>"Yes and if you can't respect both of them then you can leave," Sam yelled and turned to Edward and me smiling.<br>"Bye," Jared yelled slamming the door on his way out.  
>"Who's ready to eat," Emily smiled bring food over to the table.<br>The rest of the dinner went really well. Everyone seems to be accepting but Paul who was still a little freaked. I loved seeing everyone getting along so well but it seemed almost too perfect. It's good that almost all of the pack is okay with me being with Edward but what would happen if the pack were to get together with the Cullen's. It could turn into bloodshed or it could work out great. But the first thing to worry about is Edward telling his family.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Jake," Edward moaned as I thrusted into him, hitting his prostate. I continued to ram into him slowly trying to be careful.__"Harder," he moaned wrapping his arms around his neck. I listened to him moan with ever thrust. I began thrusting faster and harder into him causing me to moan along with his rhythm. His cold lips connected with my hot sweaty lips as I tried to keep him quieter.__  
><em>_"Ed...Edward I'm... I'm going to cum," I moaned.__  
><em>_"Cum inside me," he whispered into his ear. With a few more thrusts I came inside him.__  
><em>_"Jacob I love you," Edward smiled._

"Jake, Jake," Edward said, while shaking me. "Jacob wake up," he yelled again causing me to open my eyes.  
>"Hey babe," I smiled, sitting up and kissing the man sitting next to me on my bed. "What time is it?"<br>"Noon," Edward said.  
>"What, shit," I started freaking out, "shouldn't you be at school?"<br>"No it got called off for the snow storm outside.  
>"Oh, well than I'm going back to bed," I laid back down and pulled the blanket over my head.<br>"Oh, no no no," Edward smiled pulling me back up."Do you know what else today is?"  
>"December 2," I grumbled.<br>"Yeah and?" I asked.  
>"And what," I chuckled having no idea what he was talking about.<br>"It is our four month anniversary you jerk," Edward pouted getting off my bed.  
>"Aw, come on; don't be mad at me," I smiled coming behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love that we have been together for 4 months," I whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.<br>"Jake" Edward whispered.  
>"Hmm," I mumbled, still sucking on his neck.<br>"I can feel your morning wood against me." Edward said, implying to my hard on from my dream.  
>"Maybe you should do something about it," I smirked into his neck.<br>"No way, your dad is home." Edward said.  
>"Come on," I pouted.<br>"But no one is at my house," Edward said, smiling.  
>"Then let's go," I smiled pulling on some different clothes and then leading him out the door.<br>"You're such a horn dog." Edward joked.  
>"Actually I'm a wolf," I smiled kissing him.<br>I opened Edward's door for him and then got in the passenger side. I could see why we got a snow day because the snow was coming down crazy. I would have feared for my life if Edward wasn't such a good driver. He seemed to have it all under control so it was easy for me to relax.

If I was him I would have not gone out in this weather. Once we got to his house we went right up to his room. We have fooled around a bit but have not had sex yet. He wanted to wait and I wanted to make him happy so I'm waiting too.  
>I striped out of my clothes as fast as I could and notice Edward watching me. I smiled gently helping Edward out of his clothes, placing kissed all over his body. He moaned as I kissed his nipples. I stayed their licking and sucking on them while he took his pants off. Once both of are pants were off I pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. I rested on my knees as he pulled my underwear down and grabbed hold of my throbbing cock. I moaned just to his touch which brought a smile to his face. Edward slowly licked my shaft causing me to howl.<br>"I didn't even know I could make that noise," I joked out of breath and Edward chuckled before taking all of me in his mouth. "Your mouth is freezing." I moaned.  
>"Sorry," he smiled.<br>"No, it feels so good," I quickly replied.

He took me back in his mouth and began to bob his head in a fast pace. Once he took all of me in his mouth again I was in total ecstasy. I was moaning so loud I thought the house was shaking.  
>"Ed...Edward. I'm going to cum," I warned him as he sucked even faster. Soon I blew my load in his mouth and he took it all. I fell out of breath next to him smiling."Would you like me to return the favor," I smiled.<br>"All I want you to do is hold me and never let go," he smiled kissing me.  
>"I'll never let go of you," I smiled wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.<p>

We laid on his bed looking into each other's eyes till we both drifted to sleep. My dreams were once again filled with Edward until they were rudely interrupted by me getting pushed on the floor.  
>"What the..." I started.<br>"Shh, everyone is home and someone is coming up," Edward whispered throwing my clothes at me and pulling his own.

I laid down between his bed and his window just as someone knocked on the door.  
>"Who is it?" Edward asked.<br>"It's your mother and me," Carlise said walking into Edward's room. "What is that horrid smell?"  
>"What smell?" Edward asked but we both know he was smelling me.<br>"Was that Jacob boy over while we were gone?" They asked.  
>"Yeah, he just left a few minutes ago." Edward lied.<br>"You have been around him a lot and we haven't seen Bella in a long time, are you and her fighting?" Esme asked causing me to pause as I was pulling my clothes on.

Apparently she doesn't know Edward and Bella broke up. How could they not have figured it out? It has been over four months.  
>"Yeah, we got in a pretty bad fight," Edward sighed.<br>"Poor Edward," Esme said while hugging him.  
>"Yeah right," I scoffed in my mind.<br>"She was your soul mate," Esme sighed.  
>"Maybe not," Edward replied.<br>"Edward, what is going on," Carlise asked.  
>"Well me and Bella..."he started.<br>"No, why is Jacob on the floor?"  
>"Shit," I whispered before getting up."Hey guys," I smiled fully clothed as I slowly got off the floor.<br>"Jake! I thought you left?" Edward shouted as if he was surprised.  
>"I was going to but uh... forgot that I didn't drive here so I was hoping to get a ride home." I lied.<br>"Ok, but why were you hiding on the floor?" Esme asked.  
>"Hiding? Ha I wasn't hiding, I was um... I was looking for my ring that fell off while we were studying." I smiled worried that they didn't buy it.<br>"Umm Jake you can go wait downstairs and then I'll take you home ok." Edward said.  
>"Ok," I smiled and went to wait for Edward in the hall.<br>"Hi Jake," Alice said as her usual happy self. "Did they catch you?"  
>"No, they think were just friends and that Edward is still with Bella," I said, a bit angry.<br>"Oh," she sighed seeming less happy.  
>"Hi Jacob," Jasper said walking over.<br>"Hi Jasper," I smiled."You look happy," I said even though he looked as pain stricken as always.  
>"We just came back from hunting so I'm feeling good," he painfully smiled.<br>"Cool," I smiled back.  
>"Jake," Esme said coming out of Edward's room.<br>"Yes," I smiled.  
>"The snow is getting pretty bad and I don't feel safe with Edward driving in it so would you mind resting here for the night," Esme smiled.<br>"That's fine," I smiled at her and Carlise.

When Edward came toward me, my smiled dropped and I was angry and upset all over again.  
>"Jake we need to talk," Edward said opening his bedroom door for me and then closing it once we were in."Ok before you get mad-"<br>"I'm way past mad." I said, in a growl.

I really felt like ripping Edward's balls off for not telling his parents that he and Bella broke up, that's at least the first thing he could have done.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in Edward's room for what seemed like hours just looking at him. He told me he would tell his parents about us but they still think he's with Bella. Why would he lie to me or just say what I want to hear. As I thought about these things it just made me even madder and Edward could tell.  
>"Jake please clam down before something happens," Edward said sounding a bit scared.<br>"How can I calm down Edward? You told me you would tell them." I said.  
>"I will," Edward said, trying to get me to calm down.<br>"When, they still think you and Bella are together. How can you try and celebrate us being together for four months when you're not even proud of us." I stated.  
>"I am proud of us I'm just scared of what they will say." Edward said, looking at the floor.<br>"They will still love you," I smiled.  
>"I'm not so sure. I don't want then to be disappointed." Edward said, still not looking at me.<br>"So you would rather lose me than tell them the truth?" I asked, not liking where he was going.  
>"What do you mean lose you?" Edward asked, finally looking at me.<br>"I said I didn't want to push you but I can't keep seeing you if it's all lies, Edward. I'm not that kind of person. I don't want to be your dirty secret anymore," I yelled feeling my temperature rise.  
>"Please, Jacob calm down," he pleaded and I could see the fear in his eyes.<p>

If I didn't calm down I could turn and attack him. My temper isn't usually this out of control.  
>"Edward all I want is to be with you, but I want you to want to be with me too." I said, in a hushed voice.<br>"I do and I will tell them," he said with tears in his eyes.  
>"When," I asked.<br>"Tonight, I promise," Edward said, standing up and looking straight into my eyes.  
>"Fine, Edward but you need to know something." I said, looking into his eyes.<br>"What," he yelled more upset than angry.  
>"I love you," I smiled pulling him into a hug. "And I can't stop, I will always love you."<br>"Even if I don't tell them," Edward asked.  
>"Don't push it," I smiled, " but yes, I still would."<br>"I love you too," Edward said hugging me back as he let tears fall from his eyes.

It hurt knowing I was causing him pain and it also worried me that he was able to cry. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to.  
>"Edward you're crying," I informed him.<br>"Wow," he sniffed, "I haven't cried in over a 100 years."  
>"Let's go see if your dad can figure out what's wrong."<br>"No, wait till later. Right now I just want to relax," he smiled.  
>I could tell he was nervous about having to tell his parents so I did my best to distract him. Should I really be pushing him to do this? I know it's hard to come out but I just felt like our relationship is stuck until he can take that step. We laid on his bed cuddling while listen to old music to relax him. We would kiss while watching the snow fall outside his many big windows.<br>"Edward, I made Jake some human food," Esme called.  
>"Ok mom," Edward chuckled getting up.<br>"You don't have to tell them," I blurted out. "I keep pushing you and if I keep it up you'll leave me. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."  
>"I will never leave you and I want them to know. I want us to be together one-hundred percent," he smiled kissing me.<br>I followed him down the stairs and to the kitchen. Once I saw the food and remembered I had not eaten all day I became really hungry. I didn't think vampires ate but Edward grabbed a plate of food and sat next to me eating it. I was in awe and so was his family. I looked at them and they were all watching him eat.  
>"Edward why are you eating," Esme asked.<br>"I don't know I'm just hungry." Edward said.  
>"Ok," Carlise smiled and his whole family came and sat at the dining table.<br>"I have to tell you guys something," Edward said more serous after taking another bite of food.  
>"What's going on," Carlise asked.<br>"Well guys I'm...uh well I," Edward took a deep breath. He looked at me and I smiled at him while lacing my fingers with his. "Guys I'm dating Jacob."  
>"You're dating a mutt?" Rosile laughed.<br>"He's not a mutt, I love him," he said more to his parents.  
>"So you're not with Bella anymore?" Emmett asked finally catching on.<br>"No, Emmett, I'm sorry I know you guys liked her but I love Jacob so much more." Edward said.  
>"Ok," Esme smiled.<br>"Ok?" He asked nervous.  
>"We only liked Bella because you loved her. You love Jacob now so we like him," she smiled.<br>"Well some of us will," Rosalie scowled.  
>"Did you kiss him?" Carlise asked making us blush.<br>"Come on dad, no one wants to know that," Rosile yelled but Emmett and Alice sat laughing.  
>"That is why you are eating human food. When you kiss a werewolf you become more human. You are still very much a vampire and will crave blood but you will still do things like eat and sleep once in a while," Carlise explained.<br>"And cry?" I asked.  
>"Yes and sweat," Carlise chuckled.<p>

"Whoa, that is so cool. I should kiss a werewolf," Emmett joked but Rosile didn't think it was funny as she got up and walked out of the room. "Come on, I was kidding," Emmett yelled following her up the stairs.  
>"So," Alice said trying to fill the silence.<br>"Did you and Jasper know about this?" Esme asked  
>"That's our cue," Jasper joked and they went up to their room.<br>"Jacob can still stay right?" Edward asked sounding concerned.  
>"Yes, but you two will be in different rooms tonight," Carlise smiled.<br>"Aw come on dad, we will be good," Edward smirked at me hinting we would probably not be so good.  
>"If you two were to get intimate you could end up biting him or he could transform and attack you."<br>"Or not," Edward smiled grabbing my hand and leading me to the living room after I called Billy to let him know I wouldn't be home tonight.  
>They didn't have a TV so we just sat talking until it was dark and I was tired. Edward did as his parents said and left me to sleep alone. I sort of wished he had rebelled and stayed with me but I would hate to get him in trouble. I fell asleep quickly thinking about the day. I was so deep in sleep that I didn't even dream.<p>

Everything in my world was quiet and at peace. I went to turn on my side on the sofa only to feel someone holding me down. I knew it had to be Edward once he started kissing my neck. I put my hands in his hair whispering sweet words in his ear. Edward lied on top of me and I felt his erection against mine. I knew we were going to have a good time tonight as he took off his shirt and pants to be only in his boxers. I followed his lead and then pushed him on the sofa getting on top of him. I laid on him rubbing are erections together until they were throbbing.  
>"Ah," Edward moaned quietly.<br>"Do you want me to suck you off?" I smiled.  
>"No I want you to fuck me," he whispered in my ear.<br>"Really," I smiled. "What if something happens?"  
>"Nothing is going to happen if you don't take your boxers off," he smiled pulling his own down to reveal his cock. I took mine off and positioned myself between his legs.<br>"Do you have a condom?" I asked.  
>"No, do I need one?" He asked worried.<br>"Well this is my first time but I heard it hurts more without some sort of lube."  
>"Ok," he smiled pulling my cock to his mouth. He lapped it up with his spit as he sucked on it causing me to moan. "That should be good enough," he smiled lying down again.<br>I took a deep breath before I started to enter him. His breath stalled and I could see the pain in his eyes. I was going to pull out but he grabbed my butt making me enter him the rest of the way. He was just as cold inside as he was outside but it felt amazing around my cock. I began to move slowly trying not to hurt him. The pain seemed to slowly leave his face so I thrusted again and he moaned loud in pleasure.

I knew I did something right so I kept hitting him in the same place faster and harder. I grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked it as I rammed into him. I started pumping him as fast as I could. Then I could tell he wasn't able to hold it in anymore and he yelled out cuming all over my hand. I kissed him to keep him a little more quiet and with a few more thrusts I came too. I shuttered and my breath hitched as I came. We laid on the sofa next to each other, out of breath for a while till he got up and put his clothes back on.  
>"I'll see you in the morning," he smiled and kissing me.<br>"You better," I smiled kissing back.

I watched as he went up to his room and then put my clothes back on too. As I lay on the sofa thinking of Edward before I soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"You are such an ass hole," Bella yelled.

"Bella please stop yelling. People are looking," Edward said calmly, as I watched from afar.

"I don't care if people look," Bella yelled. "I will stop yelling when you tell me you're not queer!"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella." Edward said.

"You know why you can't lie to me?" Bella smirked as I started walking over, "because you still love me and you always will."

"Oh really," Edward chuckled, "because the only person I love is right here," he smiled pulling me into a kiss.

"Aw, I love you too," I smiled before turning to Bella. "Bella, I was hoping we could be friends again at some point but you're never going to let him go, huh?"

"Why would I want to be friends with a queer," she yelled.

"Well your sure willing to pull down your pants and let a queer fuck you," I yelled starting to get angrier.

"Jacob, let's just go okay," Edward asked in a calming voice putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Have fun with Tyler," I shouted over my shoulder as Edward pulled me away.

Edward and I have been together for a months and it was great. Yeah, we get in fights about stuff but we always get over it. Bella is still with Tyler so it was beyond me why she was all over Edward, but it bugged me. I trust him to stay with me but for the first time since I have known her, I don't trust Bella. Bella seems to be getting crazier by the second and honestly it was just annoying.

"Ugh," I moaned reaching for my ringing phone only to touch cold skin. I opened my eyes to see Edward lying next to me sleeping. I leaned over kissing his head before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I grumbled. "Bella why the hell are you calling me… No, I'm not going to come over, I'm busy," I smiled looking at Edward. "Ok, ok, just stop crying and drive over here and we can talk ok. Okay bye," I mumbled.

I didn't really want to see Bella after she threw her prissy-fit at school the other day. I could have just told her not to call me and hung up but here she is, sitting on my sofa, crying on my shoulder.

"Bella, what's going on? Did you and Tyler get in a fight?" I asked.

"No," she cried.

"Did he break up with you?" I asked not surprised if he did.

"Yeah right," she scoffed sniffing her nose.

"Bella, I'm not trying to play a guessing game right now." I said, sounding concerned.

"Ok, ok," she sighed rubbing her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What? How the hell could you let that happen?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Jake, I can't take care of a baby and Tyler doesn't want me to have it." Bella cried.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, now caring into what she was thinking about doing with the baby.

"I was thinking about an abortion." Bella said, not looking at me.

"Bella you can't kill this baby because you're so full of yourself. How far along are you?" I asked.

"Three months," Bella whispered.

"Fuck," I sighed looking at her, trying to find something to say.

"Will you and Edward take the baby?" Bella asked, finally looking at me.

"What, were still in high school too. You can't take care of the baby so you want us to take your baby. You are still trying to get back with Edward." I stated.

"We graduate in a month," She argued.

"Then you take care of your own baby," I argued.

"I wanted Edward back because I knew if I was with Edward the baby would be safe and happy. Jake I'm sorry that I tried to take him away from you when we both know he loves you like crazy," she smiled.

"Yes I do," Edward smiled wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too," I smiled kissing him.

"So why are you here?" Edward asked Bella in an annoyed tone.

"She's pregnant and wants us to take her baby," I stated bluntly.

"Wow?" Edward smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked only to be ignored.

"When are you due," Edward asked.

"October 29th," Bella smiled.

"Bella I would love to care for your baby," Edward smiled and which caused me to feel like I had died.

"What?" I blurted out.

"Jake I understand that you're too young for a child but I have been alive for so long and I want a child of my own. It's okay if you don't want the responsibility." Edward said, in a reporting tone.

"Edward a baby is a big deal," I replied still in surprise.

"I know," he smiled at me."Bella I would love to adopt your child."

"Thank you," Bella shot up and hugged Edward."I'm sorry I woke you guys so early."

"It's alright," Edward smiled, leading Bella to the door.

"I should get going though, I'll call you later," she smiled walking out of the door.

"I can't believe you guys are friends again," Edward smiled kissing me.

"I wouldn't go that far and I can't believe you're going to take care of her child alone. You didn't even ask if it was ok with me." I complained.

"Because I'm not asking you to help me with it, Jake," Edward sighed.

"But you know I will. Edward, I have had dreams about us being together and having kids but we weren't so young and unmarried," I yelled.

"Well we can fix one of those things," Edward smiled.

"What?" I sighed in confusion.

"Will you marry me Jake, be with me forever. I want this to be our baby, not just mine," he smiled at me as he held my hands in his.

"Were not even out of high school yet," I sighed feeling tears in my eyes.

"So we will wait until we graduate, I'll wait however long you want," Edward smiled.

"Two years," I replied.

"What?" Edward asked surprised.

"We can get married in two years," I smiled but saw sadness in his eyes."But we can still live together and raise the baby until then."

"Really," he smiled.

"Yeah, but for now," I smiled wrapping my arms around him."Even though we can't have babies, we can still try," I smiled kissing him as we went up to my room to have a little fun.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked myself over for the 16Th time in the mirror. I wanted to make sure I looked perfect on one of the most important days of my life. Wow, I'm graduating with my boyfriend, Edward, and my best friend-ish, Bella, by my side. I guess Bella and i have officially made up and now we're getting along well again. My life was moving so fast and it was almost too much to take in at once. I was pretty much on the edge of a panic attack when I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I didn't even need to look at his face, I knew it was him.

"Hey Edward," I smiled, placing my hands on his hands.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." I said, with a small sigh.

"Why, are lives together are just starting." Edward said, trying to pull the nervousness out of me.

"That's what I'm most nervous about," I sighed turning around to face him."What if you get bored of me, what if the baby hates me, what if-"

"What if you are worrying too much? I will never get tired of you and the baby will love you as much as I do." Edward said, pulling me close to him.

"How do you know that?" I asked, stepping back away.  
>"Because it's impossible not to love someone as amazing as you," Edward smiled pulling me into a kiss. "Now let's get going so were not late for graduation."<p>

Graduation was as I expected it to be.

I was bored and my father was trying his best not to cry. If you have ever seen my father, you wouldn't think he even knew how to cry. I never realized how proud everyone was until I saw my dad and sister with tears in their eyes with goofy smiles on their faces.

Most of the pack was even here cheering me on. All of the Cullen's were sitting next to the pack with smiles on their faces. I was shocked to see all of them being civil to each other.

If Vampires could cry I bet Esme would be crying her eyes out right now. I guess The Clan and Cullen's decided to be friends and work together to protect the forest from James and his pack of blood suckers.

I was the first of my friends to cross the stage soon followed by Edward. Bella and her four month pregnant belly walked across the stage with a beautiful smile on her face. Every time I saw Bella's stomach, my nerves would be on edge. Thinking about having the baby with Edward worried me. Not only was I young but Edward was forever young. I will keep living, getting older and eventually die but Edward is not going to age a day.

"Bite me," I moaned feeling Edward nibble on my neck as we laid in his bed.

"Oh kinky," He smiled.

"No, Edward, I want you to _bite_ me."

"Where the hell is this coming from?"Edward asked pulling his boxers back on.

"Edward," I said as I went to reach for him but he back away from my touch.

"Jake, you know I can't do that to you. You don't want to be a vampire." Edward said, not looking at me.

"I have been thinking about this and it's what I want." I said, full of confidence.

"I'm not doing it," Edward yelled storming out of his room and down to his kitchen.

I pulled my clothes on and followed after him. I watched as Edward went to the fridge for some food. Esme and Carlise bought human food for me , and Edward, when he feels the need to eat, like he seems to now.

"Edward, what's wrong," Esme came in rubbing his back.

"I have a selfish boyfriend, who only wants what's best for him," he replied as he glared at me.

"For me, I want this for us." I said, almost shouted.

"What do you want?" Carlise asked, sounding curious.

"Well now that this is turning into a family meeting," I sighed."I want him to bite me," I smiled.

"Why?" Carlise and Esme asked surprised.

"Because he is crazy," Edward scoffed.

"I don't want to get old alone, I don't want Edward to have to sit back and watch me and our child die. I want to live as long as Edward will." I stated.

"He has a point," Carlise sighed.

"He has no point! He's a werewolf; can he even turn into a vampire?" Edward asked hoping Carlise would not approve of this.

"Well no, he is a werewolf no matter what, but you could make him immortal by biting him." Carlise said.

"Really," I smiled at Edward who just looked annoyed.

"Yes, but it is painful," Carlise warned me in a creepy voice.

"I want us to be together forever," I smiled grabbing Edward's hand."I want this for us and our child."

"Fine," Edward gave in, "let's go." Edward grabbed my arm and began pulling me up to Alice's room. "Hold him down," Edward demanded Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie.

"How are they all just sitting here prepared for this?" I questioned.

"I had a vision you asked Edward to bite you and he knew you wouldn't change your mind," Alice smiled.

"Then why did you argue," I asked Edward.

"It was worth trying to change your mind. Hold him down guys," Edward demanded and they took my arms and legs as Edward got on top of me.

"This is pretty sexy," I joked.

"Shut up," Edward growled in my ear. He began to kiss my neck looking for a vein.

I started to get really nervous. Maybe I should have thought about it longer. I was about to tell him to stop but he sunk his teeth in me.

"FUCK," I screamed and jolted my body in the air, which made Edward fall off me and as the others struggle to keep my limbs down. "Ah, it hurts," I screamed.

"Baby, please calm down," Edward pleaded putting his hands on my cheek, not even his cold touch could distract me.

"I can't," I screamed bloody murder as I thrusted my body again."It hurts too much."

"It will be ok," Edward said with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Don't, ah, cry," I tried to comfort him through my pain.

I saw a tear fall from his eyes before everything went black. Then, I woke up I was in Edward's bed with him lying next to me with his eyes closed. He had lines in his forehead telling me he was worried. I reached out to touch his cheek and saw a smile spread across his face as he opened his eye and met mine.

"What happened?" I grumbled still feeling some pain.

"You passed out from the pain," he sighed looking sorry. "For a werewolf you're a bit of a wimp," he joked.

"Did I miss anything while I was out?"

"Bella called and I begged her to finally tell us what she's having."

"And," I asked a bit more excited than I expected.

"A boy," Edward smiled kissing me.

"A boy," I smiled."We're going to have a baby boy," I smiled moving to wrap my arms around Edward, "ouch."

"Take it easy Jake. It's going to hurt to move for a few days"

"Ok, stay here with me?" I said as more of a demand.

"Always," Edward kissed me before wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my chest.

Then, we feel back asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about what it will be like with the baby.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jake," Rachel yelled running into my room.

"What?" I sighed.

"Bell.'s having her baby right now." Rachel yelled.

"Like she's in labor?" I asked throwing on some clothes on my floor.

"No the baby is coming out right now," she yelled running out to my truck.

"Get in the back." I told Rachel as I helped dad into the truck as fast as possible and sped all the way to the hospital.

I ran into the waiting room to see all of the Cullen's sitting down.

"Where is Edward?" I asked quickly.

"Inside the room with Bella," Alice smiled pulling me into a seat next to her. "Nice shirt."

"What?" I asked looking at my shirt only to notice I was wearing one of Edward's shirts.

We all sat around hardly talking while we waited. We could hear faint moans of pain of Bella giving birth. After we sat for what seem like hours till we heard the faint sound of a baby crying.

"The baby," I yelled, jumping out of my seat and running into the room.

I walked in to see Bella handing the baby over to Edward. Edward had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face and all I wanted was a camera to capture the moment.

"Bella he's amazing," Edward smiled.

"He's all yours," she smiled.

"He's all ours," I smiled walking over to Edward. I smiled at Bella holding her hand, "thank you."

"Just be happy and take care of him." Bella said.

"What should we name him?" I asked.

"How about Taavi," Edward asked.

"Taavi," Bella repeated with a smirk, "what does that even mean?"

"In Finnish it means the beloved or adored one." Edward said, with his voice filled with happiness.

"It's perfect," I smiled kissing Edward.

"Nice shirt," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Hey Edward about the wedding," I said walking into his room.

I walked in to see him asleep with Taavi lying next to him. Taavi was awake looking at Edward with a smile on his face. I walked over and smiled at them.

"Daddy is pretty good looking huh," I smiled at Taavi as I ran my fingers through Edwards's hair. "Let's let daddy sleep," I smiled picking Taavi up. "Can you give daddy a kiss?" I asked and Taavi leaned down trying to kiss Edward. "Mwah," I said as Taavi kissed him before we went down stairs.

"Hey there is my favorite guy," Esme smiled walking out of the kitchen. I smiled and handed Taavi over to her. "Wow, you're getting so big."

"Six months and four days," I smiled.

"Where's Edward," Esme asked.

"Still asleep, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Out hunting," she smiled before seeing my smile fade. "You haven't decided yet have you?"

"Well, he will not be a werewolf so why not a vampire, then he will be immortal like Edward and I." I said.

"Maybe you should wait until Taavi is old enough to pick what he wants to do, it is his life." She said.

"That's true but what if he decides to live a normal life and get old, and die. Parents are meant to die before their children." I argued.

"Don't worry about it now," Esme smiled putting her hand on my knee. "He's not even one yet, and you need to put all of your energy in your weeding."

"Good point," I smiled. "What do you like better Esme, Jacob Cullen or Edward Black?"

"I like the sound of Edward Black," she smiled. "We have so many Cullen's we can afford to lose one," she joked walking into the kitchen with Taavi in her arms.

"He just got up from his nap so he's probably hungry," I informed her.

"I'm hungry too," said a scratchy voice from behind me. "Mom will you make me some food please," Edward asked and Esme nodded. "Hey baby," Edward said wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss.

"Did you have a good nap, Edward Black?" I smiled kissing him again.

"Edward black," Edward asked confused.

"Yes, you are taking my last name," I smiled.

"Whatever turns you on," Edward smiled before pulling me into another kiss before Esme cleared her voice.

"Shall I feed Taavi?" Esme asked.

"No, we can do it Esme, why don't you go out and hunt." Edward said.

"Okay, I will be back tonight with the others," Esme smiled walking out the door.

"How long until we get our own place," Edward sighed.

"Well were getting married next week so after that," I smiled.

"Is Bella coming back from college to come to the wedding?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she will be here." I told him/

I listen to Edward as he repeated the words the priest said, because I had just done the same moments ago. I glanced around the yard out of the corner of my eye to see all of my family, the Cullen's and the Clan. Everyone looked so happy for us. Bella was even sitting in the front row holding Taavi with tears rolling down her face. For the first time I was happy to see Bella crying. She wasn't upset that she had lost Edward, she was happy to see him with me.

I was so happy all I could do was stand looking at Edward with a smile on my face. I had stopped listen to his speech and was just taken by his good looks. How could my life be so good, how could vampires and werewolves be getting along when they have hated each other for millions of years.

"Jacob, Jake," Edward said my name taking me away from my thoughts.

"Do you," the priests asked.

"I do," i smiled gripping Edwards hand a little tighter.

"You may now kiss each other," the priest said and we did as commanded. Once we pulled away everyone cheered and clapped for us. We walked down the aisle hand in hand as everyone smiled and continued to clap. Are life together was officially going to start now.


	11. Chapter 11 2nd part

_This is the sequel to Jakeward story. _

"Where is Taavi," I heard Bella yell from down stairs, waking me up.

"He's sleeping," my dad, Edward, said trying to calm her down downstairs.

"Hey," Jake smiled coming into my room.

"Hey dad," I yawned getting out of bed. "Why is she yelling?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Edward told her," he sighed, not looking at me.

"What?" I gasped, "When?"

"Last night, when you were on a date with Slade, we had dinner with Bella and Edward told her you're gay." Jake said.

"Shit," I sighed going down to stop their yelling.

"Language," Jake warned me.

"Sorry dad," I quickly said.

"Go wake him up, I need to talk to him," Bella demanded.

"He has school in an hour. He is still sleeping," Edward sighed, not wanting to yell.

"Not anymore," I sighed,

"Hey," Edward smiled hugging me and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Did we wake you?"

"No," I smiled, "you didn't."

"Sorry," Bella sighed.

"Why are you here yelling at dad?" I hissed at her.

"I needed to talk to you," she sighed.

"I'm going to leave you two," Edward smiled going up stairs with Jake.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me you're gay? I'm your mom; I need to know these things." She said.

"Bella you're not my parent. Edward and Jake are my parents; they are the only ones who needed to know." I stated.

"Did you tell Jakes family, or Edwards?" she asked with a little anger in her tone.

"Yes, they are my grandparents," I yelled.

"And I'm your mother, I gave birth to you." She yelled back.

"That doesn't matter to me. You may have given me life but you did not raise me, you didn't make me who I am." I stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe if I had taken care of you, you wouldn't be gay," she yelled.

"You really think I caught their gay, like the passed it to me as I got older?" I laughed in anger. "Please get out."

"What?" She gasped, sounding betrayed.

"Get out," I yelled opening the door. "I have to get ready for school," I sighed felling guilty when I say the hurt in her eyes.

"Are you okay," Edward asked rushing down with Jake on his heels.

"We heard yelling," Jake added.

"She thinks you two raised me to be gay," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," Edward sighed.

"It's not like I actually blame you guys," I laughed. "I've got to get ready for school," I smiled running up to my room to get change.

"Slade's here," Jake yelled at me causing me to jump out of my bed and run out to Slade's car.

"Hey babe," Slade smiled kissing me as I got into his car.

"Hey," I smiled kissing him again. "How was Canada?"

"Cold," he smiled. "What did you do for Christmas?"

"Oh, just spent it with the family." I said, sounding a bit bored.

"It's so cool that your dads are gay too, and they are so young." Slade said.

"Well I am adopted," I smiled.

"Yah but still, they are like thirty, but they look like they are like, twenty," he sighed. "You almost look as old as them."

"Yah, their just lucky," I sighed getting out of his car as he go to the school.

School wasn't bad but it wasn't the best time either. Everyone was boring and apart from Slade I didn't really talk to anyone. Getting close to people was a problem for me because I can't tell people about Jake, Edward, or the rest of my families. Half of them are vampires and the other half are werewolves. How the hell will I explain that to Slade? He will probably think I'm just crazy, and then maybe want to break up with me.


	12. Chapter 12 2nd part

"Hey, I'm home," I yelled walking into the house. "Dad," I called out, figuring one of them would respond as I looking for them.

"In here," Jake yelled from the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" I asked sitting down.

"He's out hunting with Alice and Jasper." Jake replied.

"Oh," I sighed. "How do you guys live like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, confused.

"Dad's a vampire and you're a werewolf. You guys stay the same age and you're never going to die." I said, showing my confusion.

"It's great," he smiled. "Edward was a vampire when I met him and we fell in love. I knew he wasn't going to get any older and I didn't want to die without him."

"So you had him bit you?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes, he smiled, "so I'm guessing you don't want to change anytime soon."

"I don't want to change ever. I'm sorry," I said, looking at my feet.

"It's ok, it is your life and we won't force it on you." Jacob said.

"Slade is human so I want to be too," I informed him.

Slade was one of the most important people in my life and if I became a vampire, it wouldn't be the same. I can't even tell him about my family, there is no way I could tell him if I changed.

"I think I'm going to go do my homework," I sighed, going up to my room where I stayed for the rest of the night.

"Taavi, wake up," Edward whispered gently shaking me awake.

"No, let me sleep," I whined pulling my blanket over my head.

"Come on, its Friday. You have only been back at school for a week, get up."

"No, call me in sick," I pleaded.

"Fine, but then you won't be able to see Slade today, because if I call you in sick, you're staying home all day."

"Ok fine," I sighed getting up. "I'll go to school," I grumbled.

I got in the shower and then got dressed before Slade showed up to get me. Once he was here I got into his car and greeted him with a kiss. Everything in my life was so, a routine. I needed something exciting and new to happen.

"You want to come over and have sex," Slade asked me at my locker after school.

"Well that was forward," I chuckled. "I did ask for excitement," I sighed to myself.

"So it that a no?" Slade questioned as we walked out to his car.

"Well it has been almost a year so... sure, why not," I smiled getting in.

I was nervous the whole way to his house. I haven't had sex with anyone before but I was glad my first time was with someone I loved so much. I hope this is his first time too. I haven't told him I love him but I think today would be a good day to tell him.

"Mh," Slade moaned as I sucked on his neck with him on top of me, us both naked.

"What are you doing," I asked as he began to kiss down my body. "Ooh," I moaned as he wrapped his mouth around my dick. "Faster," I pleaded and he listened, bobbing his head faster. "Oh, God," I moaned arching my back.

"Spread your legs," he demanded taking his mouth away from my cock.

"Ok," I smiled spreading my legs as I watched him put on a condom. "Is this going to hu-" I asked, but was cut off from the pain in my butt.

"Shhh," he smiled putting his finger on my lips. "Don't ruin this with talking," he smiled kissing me.

I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ahh," I screamed in pain as all of him entered me. "Slow down," I demanded in pain.

"Ok," he smiled kissing me and slowly pulling in and out getting me use to the feeling.

"O-o-ok," I moaned starting to feel more pleasure than pain.

"I'm going to go faster," he whispered in my ear and I nodded ok.

"Fuck," I yelled as he began ramming into me, causing my back to arch.

This was the best feeling ever. It felt so good I could cum just doing this. I grabbed onto his hair, pulling it a little as he thrusted into me.

"Harder," I moaned loud, enjoying the feeling of him inside me.

"I'm going to...I'm going to cum," he moaned thrusting me into his headboard.

"Me too," I moaned holding onto his headboard to keep from hitting my head. "Ahh," I screamed in pleasure as we both came. "Wow," I smiled as he laid down next to me. "Was that good for your first time?"

"That wasn't my first time," he smiled only to see the surprised look on mine. "Fuck, was it yours?"

"Yah," I smiled. "I wanted to wait to do it with someone I love."

"You love me?" He asked, curious.

"Yes," I kissed him. "I will love you for the rest of my life."

"Wow," he sighed getting off of his bed and pulling on his boxers. "I think I should take you home."

"What, why," I asked, completely surprised.

"Till the day you die is a long time. This was just supposed to be fun." He said, not looking at me.

"So you never cared about me?" I asked.

"I care about you, I just don't love you," he said.

"Then the hell did you let me have sex with you?" I asked, completely pissed.

"I though you wanted to," he sighed watching me pull my clothes on.

"Yah, when I thought you loved me," I yelled as I stormed out of his room and then out of his house.

Tears feel from my eyes, blurring my vision as I ran the whole way home.


	13. Chapter 13 2nd part

"Fuck," I cried storming into my house.

"Oh my god," Jacob got up from the sofa and ran over to me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I cried.

"Ok," Jacob sighed, "I'm not going to force you to talk to me but I'm here anytime."

"Ok," I gave him a half smile and then went up to my room.

I could tell there was something on Jacob's mind but I just wanted to be depressed for a while. That while turned out to be the rest of the night. The only time I spoke to Edward and Jacob was when they came in to say goodnight.

That day of depression turned into a week. A week of going right to school, and then coming right back into my room was now my new routine.

I knew Jacob and Edward were worried but I couldn't force myself to get out of this slump, so they forced me themselves.

"We're moving," Edward sighed.

"What," I asked in a scratchy voice because I had done as little talking as possible.

"People are starting to notice that we are not getting any older. We need to move," Jacob sighed holding Edwards's hand.

"Where are we going?" I sighed.

"Canada," Edward smiled, "the rest of my family is moving there too so we will all live together."

"Wait I am going to be a human in a house full of vampires and a werewolf?"

"Well," Edward started. "I know you're still heartbroken but have you given any thought about becoming a vampire?"

"Yah," I said, in a short tone.

"And," Jacob and Edward asked.

"I'm staying human," I replied and watched their smiles fade. "I want to eventually die."

"Why," Edward scoffed.

"You want to know; it's because Slade left _my_ heart broken and left me in pain. I don't want to have to live with this feeling for the rest of forever, so the sooner I die, the sooner the pain goes away." I said.

"Are you suicidal?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not going to hang myself or anything but I don't want to die," I sighed, "eventually.

"We can't make you be a vampire so I guess that we're going to have to accept your decision," Edward sighed, kissed me on the head, and then walked out of my room.

"We're moving Saturday so get packing," Jacob smiled before following dad out.

"That's in two days," I yelled as he closed my door.

That didn't matter to them though because two days later all of the Cullen's, my dad's, and I were on the plane to Canada.

Our new house was great and pretty big but that didn't really brighten my mood. I felt a little better but that might be because Alice is like a high fairy, Jasper can settle her, sometimes, though.

We spent all day settling stuff in but so many of us are living here that the only thing set up is are rooms. I get along with pretty much all of my family but I think they wish I would become a vampire.

Seeing my family so happy even though they are vampires made me consider I was making the wrong choice. I almost though I was until I realized something else they had, a husband or wife. Everyone was coupled up and honestly it was bring me down so I left the house to explore the forest in the back of our house.

I didn't realize how far into the forest I had walked till it was almost completely black. I almost couldn't see my hand in front of my face so I decide it would be safest to go back.

"Fuck," I swore turning around to see someone in front of me.

I thought they were harmless till I saw the red in their eyes. It was the same color all of the Cullen's would turn when they were hungry or hunting.

"Oh, shit," I swore backing up only to fall on my ass. "Back off," I yelled as the man came closer to me. "Just stay away!"


	14. Chapter 14 2nd part

"What is a human, a weak," he smiled coming over to me and touching my face, "and attractive as you doing here alone."

"Please," I cried turning away from his cold touch. "Don't hurt me."

"And why would I do that?" He asked confused.

"I know that you're a... a vampire," I said looking at the ground.

"So?" He asked, sounding confused.

"And judging by your eyes, your hunting," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I _was_ hunting," he yelled walking away from me.

"What happened?" I asked getting up off the ground.

"You," he yelled coming over to me and grabbing me by the neck in less than a second. "Because of you I lost me meal."

"I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"So I'm just going to have you as a meal," he smiled leaning into me neck. "Your blood smells sweet, like a ripe strawberry," he smiled kissing my neck.

"Oh god," I cried out as I felt his teeth on my neck. "Just do it quick," I closed my eyes to wait for the pain but it never came.

"Go home," he sighed pulling away.

"What?" I cried.

"Get out of here before I do something we will both regret." He growled, pointing the way I came.

This time he yelled it with so much anger that I didn't think twice before I started running away. I ran through the forest as fast as I could and hoped I was going the right way. He could have quickly changed his mind and caught up with me but didn't.

"Dad," I cried out as I ran into the house.

"What's going on," Edward sighed coming down the stairs.

"I saw a... I saw a bear in the forest. I was scared it was following me," I lied.

"It's ok," he hugged me for comfort. "A bear is not going to come in here," he smiled.

"Ok," I sniffed up the rest of my tears before going up to my room to sleep.

My dream was haunted with the face of this vampire, thus making my dreams nightmares. He could have killed me or at least could have feed off of me. He seemed so into it for a second but that he yelled for me to leave, why?

"I'm leaving," I yelled before walking out of the house and getting into my car.

I got a new car for school but I'm not the most skilled driver so it made me a little nervous to drive in a whole new place that I wasn't comfortable at or completely knew the location of. Why the hell would they move me three months before I graduate. The new school is learning the same topics that me old school would be so I'm picking up right where I left off. I'm lucky because sometimes the hold people back if the change schools too close to the end of the year.

I pulled up to the school and parked into the closest parking spot. As I walked up to the school, all of the eyes were on me. How it is that even in big schools' everyone notices the new kid. I didn't know anyone and honestly I just wanted to get through the rest of the time here without anyone bothering me.

"Hi," a girl smiled as she sat next to me in my third hour.

"_Looks like I thought too soon,"_ I thought.

"Hi," I grumbled back.

"You're new right?" She asked.

"Yes," I mumbled back, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Name," She asked.

"What" I questioned her, giving her a confused look.

"What is your name," she giggled.

"Tavvi," I said.

"I'm Nina," she smiled.

"Oh fuck," I sighed as I saw the man who haunted my dream walk into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"_Just when my day couldn't get any better,"_ I thought to myself.


	15. Chapter 15 2nd part

"Oh," Nina smiled. "That's Phoenix. Everyone thinks he's a freak."

"Yah, I can see why," I sighed looking at him as he walked past.

"Quit staring," he said in a stern voice before he flopped down in the seat all the way in the back of the room.

"So how do you like it here," Nina smiled.

"It's fine."

"Are you always so cold with people?"

"No, it's a new thing I'm trying out," I sighed.

"Well it's not working," she replied just as the teacher walked in.

"_When is it ok for a teacher to be late for class, if this teacher going to be late; then I will take my time coming to class too, maybe this Nina girl had a point. She may be full of energy and craziness but she seemed nice enough. I guess it would be ok to let her in, at least till schools done with." _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to here as the bell rang.

"It's ok, but you might want to watch your back." She warned me.

"Are you threating me?" I asked shocked.

"No, but phoenix was giving you a not so nice look all period." She informed me.

"Well he's an ass," I smiled causing her to giggle. "Do you have lunch right now?"

"Yah, come on you can sit with me and my friends."

I wish I had known her and her friends meant her and a bunch or girls just as annoying as her. I could deal with her but any more than that and I was suicidal. I also wish I had known Phoenix had the same lunch. If I had known; I would not have come. I glanced at him as he gave me a mean look. If he didn't like me so much they why does he continue to stare?

"What's your problem," I yelled as I pushed Phoenix against a locker after school.

"Excuse me?" he growled.

"Don't act dumb, I don't know what your problem is with me but I don't appreciate being hated for no reason." I growled back.

"You hate me for no reason," he smiled showing his fangs.

"I don't hate you," I sighed backing away from him.

"Good, because I don't hate you," he said before walking away.

"Then what's with the looks," I asked following him out of the school.

"You can't control how I look at you." He said, sounding a little dirty.

"No, but you can," I yelled grabbing his arm. "So stop with the dirty looks," I demanded.

"How would you like me to look at you," he smiled pushing me against a car. "With love?" he asked before kissing me.

"Get off my car, you queers," some guy yelled but phoenix didn't move.

"He said to move, Phoenix," I said pulling my lips away and trying to push him off.

"You know my name?" he smiled.

"Hey fairies, I said move," the guy yelled as he came up right next to us. "Don't make me pound your face in."

"Ha," phoenix laughed. "You really think you can touch me," he asked looking at the guy.

"Ok man just-just get off of my car," the guy stuttered.

"Let's go," Phoenix said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"What did you just do?" I asked, walking with him.

"Nothing," he said, boringly.

"No," I yelled pulling my hand away. "You did something and I want to know what it was!"

"I can change people's emotions," he sighed, giving into my demand.

"So can Jasp-other vampires." I said.

"Yes but I do it by putting false images in their heads," he said.

"What?" I asked, sounding confused.

"I put the image in his head of me tearing him apart but really I'm not _that_ strong," he admitted.

"Wow," I sighed, "That's pretty cool."

"Yah, well I'm a vampire, were pretty cool in general." He joked.

"You haven't met my dad's," I mumbled.

"What?" He asked, giving me an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said trying to sound innocent. "I have to go," I said really fast and pecked him on the lips. "I didn't mean to um-uh."

"I didn't mind," he smiled giving me another kiss before walking away.

Just then, I felt my heart leap in joy and it stayed all the way home.


	16. Chapter 16 2nd part

"Bye guys," I smiled hugging Jacob and Edward before leaving for school.

The drive to school was short enough and once I got there Nina was sitting outside with all of her popular friends. I didn't want to bother her so I decided to just sneak past.

"Taavi," she smiled spotting me.

"Hey," I smiled as he came over and we walked into the school together.

"So...week two of being here," she said, sounding excited.

"You're counting?" I asked, surprised.

"No," she giggled, "but you started here last Monday and its Monday today, that makes a week."

"Oh yeah, a week is 7 days," I sighed sarcastically. "I thought it was 10."

"No you silly," she smiled hitting my shoulder. "You boyfriend is coming," she whispered in my ear as Phoenix walked at us.

"He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled,

"Well he sure likes hitting on you and getting all close to you," she smiled at me. "And don't think I don't see the way you look at him, you want him."

"Want who?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh… my ex-boyfriend, " I said without thinking. "_Why the hell did I bring that asshole up?_" I thought.

"Oh," he smiled getting closer to me. "Your _ex_-boyfriend," he smiled but the smiled faded just as quickly as it came. "Who were you with today?"

"Just Nina why," I asked.

"Nina, can I talk to him in private," Phoenix asked.

"Sure, but don't be late for class," she nagged.

"Come on," Phoenix demanded as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the school.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" I asked when we got to his car.

"Who were you with," he yelled angry.

"Only Nina," I replied a bit frightened.

"Don't lie to me," he yelled slamming his fist on the side of the car.

"I'm not," I yelled back with tears in my eyes.

"Get in the car," he demanded and I was too afraid to argue.

I got in the car and put my seat bet on as I waited for him to get in. I watched him as he tried to calm himself down before getting in. It must not have worked too well though because he slammed his car door closed, put his seatbelt on, and began speeding down the street.

I was getting more and more scared as he drove until he stopped at a lake. We just sat in the car. He was frozen with anger and I with fear.

"Say something," I pleaded after five minutes of silence.

"Were you with your ex?" Phoenix asked, his voice sounded angry and concerned.

"No, he lives back in my hometown." I told him.

"Is he a vampire?" Phoenix asked, sounding really worried.

"No, he's human," I told him, fear leaving my body.

"Why do you keep lying to me," he yelled hitting his steering wheel.

"I'm not," I cried.

"I can smell it on you!"

"Smell what?"

"A vampire and perhaps a werewolf," Phoenix said.

"Oh," I sighed sniffing up the rest of my tears. "That's my dad's," I said without thinking.

"But you're not a vampire of werewolf."

"I'm adopted," I said again without a though. "Fuck, I did it again."

"Did what?" Phoenix asked, sounding confused.

"I keep telling you these things, thing I have never told anyone. My ex only knew I was adopted."

"I like that you tell me things," Phoenix smiled, finally calm. "Come on," he smiled getting out of the car.

"Okay," I sighed getting out and following him over to the lake. We sat at the edge of the lake in silence once again. I hugged my knees to my chest and just watched the water.

"Taavi," Phoenix said.

"Yah," I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because you were mad at me and yelling," I said.

"Oh," he sighed looking sorry.

"And I didn't know if you would kill me or not."

"What!"

"You're a vampire, I'm a human. If you want to attack me you can easy."

"I would never kill you," he smiled at me.

"Really," I asked.

"Taavi, I like you. I'm actually happy around you. Why would I kill someone who gives me happiness?"

"How can you say I make you happy when you were just mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you; I was just worried you were getting close to another vampire."

"What would that matter?"

"Because they can't be trusted, never trust a vampire apart from your father."

"That's impossible," I argued.

"Why," he asked, while kind of yelling.

"Because I trust you," I smiled giving him a peck on the cheek, "and I think I love you too." I thought to myself.


	17. Chapter 17 2nd part

"Hello?" I mumbled into my phone still half asleep.

"Hey Taavi," Phoenix said on the other end.

"Phoenix," I smiled waking up right then.

"Are you free yet?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, I am officially not grounded anymore," I said with glee.

"Sorry about you skipping school with me." Phoenix apologized.

"It's okay, I had fun," I admitted.

"Well its Saturday so I was hoping we could hang out."

"Yeah sure, but I have to hang out with Nina tonight."

"What are you two doing?"

"Going to the movies," I said blandly.

"To see?" he asked.

"Probably something stupid," I said.

"Then why waste your money," he chuckled.

"Because she's my friend too," I said.

"Okay, well then we should hang out soon."

"Okay then, I'm going to go get ready, bye." Phoenix said.

"Bye," I said back. "Jake," I yelled running down the stairs.

"What?" he sighed, knowing that I wanted something.

"Can I go hang out with phoenix?" I asked.

"Sorry, but no," Jake said.

"Why not," I whined.

"Because he's not a good kid, he is the reason you skipped school." Jake said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We didn't do anything wrong dad!" I defended.

"Well I don't care, you're not going." Jake said, ending the argument.

"AH," I yelled stomping up the steps.

"What's wrong," Edward asked, coming out of his room.

"Daddy," I said trying to sound innocent.

"Yes Taavi?" Edward said, figuring what I wanted.

"Can I go hang out with phoenix, please?" I asked.

"Did you already ask Jake?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and he said I couldn't," I wined.

"Oh really, why," Edward asked, already knowing why.

"Because he is the one I skipped school with but I promise we won't case trouble." I promised.

"Taavi, I will let you go with him but you better be good." Edward warned.

"Thanks dad," I smiled hugging him before running into my room to get ready.

I got into the shower excited to hang out with Phoenix. When it comes to Phoenix, I am very happy to be around him. It must be because we are such close friends right? That is what I kept telling myself until I saw Phoenix sitting in his car in my driveway. Fuck, he looks hot.

"Hey," phoenix smiled when I got into the car.

"H-hey," I stuttered.

"What's wrong," he smiled, noticing I was nervous.

"Nothing," I smiled as he pulled out of my driveway.

"So how has your day been?" Phoenix asked me.

"Honestly I just got up when you called me and hour ago." I confessed.

"Really," he chuckled, making me blush a little.

"Yeah, how has yours been?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I was excited to hang out you." Phoenix said, extremely happy.

"Really," I asked surprised and happy.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"So where are we going?" I wondered.

"I was thinking we could go back to the lake?"

"Okay," I smiled as we drove there.

"We're here," he smiled.

"Why isn't anyone here again?" I asked looking around.

"Not many people come here. I usually come here by myself to think about stuff but now that you have been here it's like I can't think when you're gone," he smiled as he waked over to the lake.

"Why do you say such nice things?"

"I only say the truth," he smiled sitting down. "So your dads must hate me for making you skip school?"

"No, one of them hates you," I smiled seeing him look worried. "I'm only kidding; he just thinks you're a trouble maker."

"Is it weird that one is a vampire and the other is a werewolf?" Phoenix asked.

"Not really, they feel just like normal parents." I confessed, feeling a little weird to be talking about my dad's.

"Doesn't your werewolf dad get old?" Phoenix wondered.

"No, my dad bit him so that he will stay young too." I said, telling him what they told me.

"And is he going to bite you?" He asked, a bit more involved.

"No, I have chosen to be human." I said, in a nice matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh," he said, a bit sadly.

"But lately I have been wondering if that's what I really want." I said, not noticing I said it.

"Why do you live in such a big house if it's only you and your dads?"

"It's me and all of my dad's vampire family," I smiled.

"Oh, what are their names," he asked, getting curious?

"Why are you so interested in my life?" I asked.

"Because I'm interested in you," he said smoothly.

"Well it's my turn to ask questions," I smiled and he nodded for me to start. "Do you live with your parents?"

"No, I ran away from my dad and moved here," he answered.

"So you live alone?" I asked, getting curious as well.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Do you want to suck my blood?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Will you?" I questioned.

"Not if you don't want me to," he answered.

"Do you feed off of humans?" I asked.

"I use to, that's why I left home. My dad still thinks its okay to kill humans to live, I don't," Phoenix said, proud of himself.

"Who is your dad?" I asked, getting very curious.

I mean my dads have told me about a whole bunch of people, werewolves and vampires, which could be considered their enemies and I got curious and concerned.

"Aro," he said, quietly.

"What does he do?" I asked stupidly.

"I think we have asked enough questions," he sighed nervously as he got up.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"My dad is the leader of the Volturi," he said, sounding scared and worried.


	18. Chapter 18 2nd part

"You are such an ass hole," Bella yelled.

"Bella please stop yelling. People are looking," Edward said calmly, as I watched from afar.

"I don't care if people look," Bella yelled. "I will stop yelling when you tell me you're not queer!"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella." Edward said.

"You know why you can't lie to me?" Bella smirked as I started walking over, "because you still love me and you always will."

"Oh really," Edward chuckled, "because the only person I love is right here," he smiled pulling me into a kiss.

"Aw, I love you too," I smiled before turning to Bella. "Bella, I was hoping we could be friends again at some point but you're never going to let him go, huh?"

"Why would I want to be friends with a queer," she yelled.

"Well your sure willing to pull down your pants and let a queer fuck you," I yelled starting to get angrier.

"Jacob, let's just go okay," Edward asked in a calming voice putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Have fun with Tyler," I shouted over my shoulder as Edward pulled me away.

Edward and I have been together for a months and it was great. Yeah, we get in fights about stuff but we always get over it. Bella is still with Tyler so it was beyond me why she was all over Edward, but it bugged me. I trust him to stay with me but for the first time since I have known her, I don't trust Bella. Bella seems to be getting crazier by the second and honestly it was just annoying.

"Ugh," I moaned reaching for my ringing phone only to touch cold skin. I opened my eyes to see Edward lying next to me sleeping. I leaned over kissing his head before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I grumbled. "Bella why the hell are you calling me… No, I'm not going to come over, I'm busy," I smiled looking at Edward. "Ok, ok, just stop crying and drive over here and we can talk ok. Okay bye," I mumbled.

I didn't really want to see Bella after she threw her prissy-fit at school the other day. I could have just told her not to call me and hung up but here she is, sitting on my sofa, crying on my shoulder.

"Bella, what's going on? Did you and Tyler get in a fight?" I asked.

"No," she cried.

"Did he break up with you?" I asked not surprised if he did.

"Yeah right," she scoffed sniffing her nose.

"Bella, I'm not trying to play a guessing game right now." I said, sounding concerned.

"Ok, ok," she sighed rubbing her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What? How the hell could you let that happen?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Jake, I can't take care of a baby and Tyler doesn't want me to have it." Bella cried.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, now caring into what she was thinking about doing with the baby.

"I was thinking about an abortion." Bella said, not looking at me.

"Bella you can't kill this baby because you're so full of yourself. How far along are you?" I asked.

"Three months," Bella whispered.

"Fuck," I sighed looking at her, trying to find something to say.

"Will you and Edward take the baby?" Bella asked, finally looking at me.

"What, were still in high school too. You can't take care of the baby so you want us to take your baby. You are still trying to get back with Edward." I stated.

"We graduate in a month," She argued.

"Then you take care of your own baby," I argued.

"I wanted Edward back because I knew if I was with Edward the baby would be safe and happy. Jake I'm sorry that I tried to take him away from you when we both know he loves you like crazy," she smiled.

"Yes I do," Edward smiled wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too," I smiled kissing him.

"So why are you here?" Edward asked Bella in an annoyed tone.

"She's pregnant and wants us to take her baby," I stated bluntly.

"Wow?" Edward smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked only to be ignored.

"When are you due," Edward asked.

"October 29th," Bella smiled.

"Bella I would love to care for your baby," Edward smiled and which caused me to feel like I had died.

"What?" I blurted out.

"Jake I understand that you're too young for a child but I have been alive for so long and I want a child of my own. It's okay if you don't want the responsibility." Edward said, in a reporting tone.

"Edward a baby is a big deal," I replied still in surprise.

"I know," he smiled at me."Bella I would love to adopt your child."

"Thank you," Bella shot up and hugged Edward."I'm sorry I woke you guys so early."

"It's alright," Edward smiled, leading Bella to the door.

"I should get going though, I'll call you later," she smiled walking out of the door.

"I can't believe you guys are friends again," Edward smiled kissing me.

"I wouldn't go that far and I can't believe you're going to take care of her child alone. You didn't even ask if it was ok with me." I complained.

"Because I'm not asking you to help me with it, Jake," Edward sighed.

"But you know I will. Edward, I have had dreams about us being together and having kids but we weren't so young and unmarried," I yelled.

"Well we can fix one of those things," Edward smiled.

"What?" I sighed in confusion.

"Will you marry me Jake, be with me forever. I want this to be our baby, not just mine," he smiled at me as he held my hands in his.

"Were not even out of high school yet," I sighed feeling tears in my eyes.

"So we will wait until we graduate, I'll wait however long you want," Edward smiled.

"Two years," I replied.

"What?" Edward asked surprised.

"We can get married in two years," I smiled but saw sadness in his eyes."But we can still live together and raise the baby until then."

"Really," he smiled.

"Yeah, but for now," I smiled wrapping my arms around him."Even though we can't have babies, we can still try," I smiled kissing him as we went up to my room to have a little fun.


	19. Chapter 19 2nd part

"I have to go," I told Nina before running out of the worst movie of my life. "Pick up, pick up," I whispered to myself as the other end of the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end.

"Slade," I guessed.

"Hey Ta'avi," Slade said.

"Can I call you tomorrow, I meant to call someone else," I informed him and then hung up before he responded and dialed a new number.

"Hello, Ta'avi?" Phoenix asked.

"Phoenix!" I smiled.

"Yeah, what's going on? You sound upset." he said.

"I just really need you to come and get me; I'm at the movies, please." I asked.

"I'm no my way," he replied and I heard him grab his keys in the background before I hung up."

"Ta'avi, what are you doing?" Nina asked coming out of the movies.

"Phoenix is coming to get me."

"It wasn't that bad of a move."

"First off, yes it was and second I'm not leaving because of the movie. Phoenix and I had a problem this morning when we hung out and I need to talk to him about it."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Phoenix getting in a fight? Ta'avi, you don't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry but we have only been friends for like a month, and I have a lot of big secrets."

"Fine but at least call me and tell me how tonight goes, ok."

"Ok," I smiled just as phoenix squealed into the parking lot. I hugged nina bye and ran over to his car and got in.

"you sounded like the world was ending, but you just need a ride home?"

"i'm not going home."

"where are you going?"

"you place," I smiled hoping he would agree but he didn't respond. I assume he didn't mind the idea though because he totally missed the turn to my house.

"are you coming in?" he asked getting out of his car.

"yeah," I smiled following him up to his apartment.

"so whats this about?" he asked as he closed his front door. I didn't answer I just stood looking at him trying to decide my next move.

"why are you looking at me like tha..." I cut him off with my lips. this was our first real kiss. "what are you," he pulled away to try and talk but I took his lips back.

"stop talking," I mumbled as we kissed.

the kiss got more passionate as clothes began coming off. I was down to my boxers and he still had his pants on. he held the back of my neck as he kissed me and would bit my bottom lip softly with his sharp teeth. just the feeling of that sent pleasure to my whole body. I finally pulled my lips away and began kissing down his body. I stopped at his chest to leave my mark before continuing to kiss down to his pants. I got on my knees and undid his belt buckle, not taking my eyes off the bulge that was in his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked as I pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift movement.

"To late now," I smiled begot taking some of him into my mouth.

"Ah," he moaned as I bobbed my head. I took him out of my mouth and licked up his shaft to the tip, only to put most of him in my mouth this time. I felt him thrusting into my o mouth in the rhythm I was bobbing my head. As soon as he was as firm as he could be without cuming in my mouth, I pulled away.

"Ugh," he moaned as I stood up. I attached my lips with his again. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth as he slid off my underwear.

"Bedroom," I demanded and he did as I said pulling me to his room, lips still attached. Once we got in there he pulled away from the kiss and pushed me onto the bed.

"We can do this," he sighed.

"Phoenix were not our parents, we don't have to hat each other."

"Good because I could never hate you but its not that. this is dangerous, a vampire having sex with a human. at any moment I could snap and bit you, I don't think your ready to take that chance yet."

"I'm sorry," I sighed crawling next to him as he sat at the edge of the bed. "do you want me to finish sucking you off?" I asked in the most sexy voice I could and before he could answer my mouth was back around his dick. I knew he was going to cum soon so I didn't bother teasing him I just bobbed my head in a fast rhythm until I felt him shudder.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna," he moaned. I pulled him out of my moth just as he cam, causing it all t and on my face. "I'm sorry," he laughed whipping my face of with the blanket on his bed.

"It's ok," I smiled kissing him

"Do you want me to return the favor?"

"Not with those teeth," I smiled.

"I still have a hand," he smiled grabbing a hold of my dick.

"Fuck," I moaned as he rubbed me in just the right rhythm. I fell back and began thrusting into his hand.

"Fuck, you hot," said before attaching his lips to mine. I arched my back and was about to cum when I heard my phone ringing in his living room.

"Shit, that might be my dad," I said sitting up.

"Ok, relax," I'll get your phone for you he smiled and I smiled back laying back down.

"Hello," I answered as soon as he handed me my phone. "Nina?" I sighed. Phoenix must have taken Nina's name as the green light because he wrapped his hand around my cock again and began stroking me.

"So how did it go?" Nina asked.

"Ah," I moaned. "Nina let me call you back."

"No, you said you would tell me how it goes."

"Damn," I swore arching my back, I was going to cum soon, "Nina I really need to let you go."

"No way, did you two make up or are you..."

"Holy fuck," I moaned so loud it probably shook the house as I came on phoenix's hand.

"NO WAY, YOU TWO ARE FUCKING EACH OTHER!" Nina nearly yelled, then hung up without letting me explain.

Well there's no way of getting her to understand now.


	20. Chapter 20 2nd part

"Hey," I greeted Nina as I waked into the school.

"Hey," she smiled, "Where is phoenix?"

"I don't know, he's probably not coming today," I said.

"Why not," She asked, surprised.

"It's too sunny," I blurted out without thinking.

"It's too sunny? We have a month left till the end of school; he can just not show up," Nina said.

"Too much sun makes him nauseous," I lied.

"That's odd," she sighed shrugging it off.

"_**Ring**_" the first hour bell rang.

"I'll see you forth hour," she smiled before catching up with her other friends.

I almost blew everything but she trusts me enough to just listen to a lie I tell her. I shouldn't take advantage of that trust. Maybe it's about time I tell her some things before everything is out of hand. I dated Slade for a long time and told him almost nothing but with phoenix it only took me like a week to feel like i could trust him and now after only two months, Nina's breaking down the wall I once had up.

"Today in class we are watching a video," a Subistute announced in forth hour.

"Ugh," Nina whined, "I hate watching videos. They put me to sleep!"

"I know," I said in a baby voice as I rubbed her back. "I think you will make it."

"Yaw, yaw," she said shrugging off my hallow comforting.

"It will be fine," I assured her, not knowing it a load of crap.

Within ten minutes of the movie starting, I was asleep. My sleep seemed to be filled with thought of Phoenix. We were lying on his bed, naked, kissing. His lips were just as soft as the night we got together. He pulled away from my lips and attached his lips to my neck. He began sucking and licking my neck as he would grind into me. I started to moan as a mark began to form on my neck.

I felt his smiled on my neck before he stuck him tongue out and began to lick down my body. My whole body arched as his tongue went further and further down my body until he got to my hips. He began kissing my body lightly before grabbing hold of my cock. He was about to put me in his mouth when...

"Ouch," I whined as Nina poked me in the side.

""The bell rang, let go to lunch. I'm starving," she pleaded.

"Ok," I sighed getting up.

"Whoa," she laughed. "You might want to handle your personal problem before you come to lunch."

"What are you talking..." I froze as I saw my erection in my pants, "that ass-hole."

"Who?"

"Phoenix."

"So that's what you were dreaming about," she laughed. "I'm going to lunch, good luck with your little friend."

"He's not little," I argued as she walked out. "That dick," I sighed walking into the bathroom and then dialing Phoenix's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Your not funny," I said stern.

"I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"You put images of us doing "stuff" in my head while I was asleep in class and now I have a hard on."

"You do?" he chuckled.

"It's not funny, I told you not to use your powers on me."

"I didn't," he laughed, "You had those thoughts all on your own."

"Oh," I replied embarrassed. "I'm just going to hang up and die now."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about have thoughts about me like that. I have thoughts like that about you all of the time. I even masturbate thinking about you."

"Don't say things like that," I yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to get rid of my boner, not make it worse," I replied turning red.

"Well what do you want me to do, have phone sex with you?" he chuckled.

"Will you?" I asked.

"Really?"

"Unless you just want to put thoughts of something sick to kill the boner in my head?"

"No, phone sex is better," he smiled.

"Ok start," I demanded as I pulled my pants off.

"Where did you dream leave off?"

"Umm," I blushed as I remembered. "Just start."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"You were about to suck me off."

"Ok," he replied. "Close your eyes."

"Ok," I smiled closing my eyes and grabbing my dick with my free hand.

"My mouth is around you dick," he said in a sexy voice, "can you feel me bobbing my head slowly?"

"Yah," I moaned as I began stroking my dick.

"I'm bobbing even faster. I'm slowly moving my hands along your legs."

"Yah," I shuddered in pleasure.

"I'm holding your butt as you begin thrusting yourself into my mouth as I continue to bod my head."

"Ah, I'm going to cum," I moaned,

"I'm bobbing my head even faster. You can feel the friction of my lips on your dick sending pleasure through your body."

"Ah," I moaned as I cam on my hand.

"Did you cum?"

"Ya," I replied out of breath, "thanks."

"I hope next time we can do it in person."

"Keep hoping," I smiled before hanging up the phone.

"You missed lunch," Nina informed me when I saw her in the hall.

"Oh well," I smiled.

"Did you just... eww really Taavi, in the bathroom," she exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want to walk around with a boner."

"At least you weren't on the phone with me this time."

"Let it go, I tried to let you go but you wouldn't let me hang up."

"Yah whatever, just go to class," she chuckled pushing me in the direction of my class.

My fifth hour was math and I'm good at math so my attention drifted from class to Phoenix and Nina. I was thinking of Phoenix because... Well because he is flipping dead sexy and my boyfriend. I'm thinking more of if I'm going to tell Nina about my family than Nina. She seems to care a lot for me and I do her so I think it's only fair that I tell her about everything.

"I'm going to tell Nina," I informed Phoenix as I walked into his apartment.

"About?"

"Everything, my dads, his family, Jacob and his family, like, everything," I said.

"Are you going to tell her about me?"Phoenix asked.

"No, it's for you to tell her, I would never tell anyone that you didn't trust about you," I smile kissing him.

"If you trust her than so do I," he smiled holding me close.

"You are very important to me, you know that right?"

"As long as you know how much you mean to me," he smiled hugging me. I looked up at him and we made eye contact before kissing.

"Io amore voi," he whispered into my ear.

"What does that mean?"

"It's Italian and I want you to look up the meaning the day before graduation and then give me your response the day of graduation, ok?"

"Ok," I smiled. "Do you want to meet my family?"

"Really?"

"Yah," I smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his apartment and out to my car. When we drove it was often silent but it was the kind of silence that you can only have with that one special person.

"What's going on," I asked myself as I notice a car in the driveway. "Come on," I smiled grabbing Phoenix's hand and walked up to my house. We walked into the house and my jaw dropped and my hand fell from phoenix's grip.

"Slade?" I exclaimed.

"Is this your ex-boyfriend you told me a bit about?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah," I said, as Phoenix put an image of him tearing Slade to pieces into my head.


	21. Chapter 21 2nd part

"Hey," Slade smiled coming over to hug me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, not bothering to hug back.

"I wanted to visit so your dad told my grandparents where you were living and here I am," he smiled.

"Here you are," I sighed. "Which one of them told your grandparents?"

"Jacob."

"I'll be right back," I said to Slade and Phoenix, who looked a bit lost in all of this. "Jake," I yelled running up the steps.

"Why are you up here when Slade is downstairs," he smiled.

"I know, why?" I asked.

"So that you can see him, and he wanted to see you."

"What?"

"You have been distant lately and I thought it was because you still missed him."

"Dad, that's not why."

"Then tell me why."

"I would but I have to go introduce Slade to our VAMPIRE family. Oh yeah did you forget about that little detail?"

"No, I didn't forget. You don't have to tell him about us."

"That's true, I didn't when we were dating so why should I now," I smiled sarcastically before going back to Slade and Phoenix. "H-hey guys," I stuttered as I entered the room.

"Hey," Slade smiled.

"What's going on?" phoenix asked.

"Phoenix this is my ex, Slade. Slade this is my..." I looked at Phoenix. "This is my boyfriend, Phoenix," I smiled holding onto Phoenix's hand.

"We can have dinner another time," phoenix smiled kissing me. "I'll just go back to my place."

"Well then I need to give you a ride," I smiled. "Do you want to come, Slade?"

"Yah sure," he smiled and we were about to walk out of the door when he stopped. "On second though, I don't really want to be in... a car right now," he said looking frightened.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just go without me," he gave me a half smiled and phoenix and I got into my car.

"So why did he decide not to come?"

"I have no clue."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," he tried but I could tell he was lying.

"Phoenix," I yelled.

"I may have put the image in him head that we would get in a car accident if me came."

"Why the hell would you do that to an innocent human?"

"He is not innocent," phoenix yelled as I pulled up to his apartment building.

"What?"

"He is going to try and take you form me."

"If you're so concerned then why did you decide to come back to your place?"

"Because I trust you not to do anything with him, when I'm not around."

"And if I do?" I wondered.

"I will kill him," phoenix said with no emotion.

"I won't do anything, I promise,"

"I trust you," he smiled kissing me.

"And if he tries something with me I will only tell you if you promise not to harm him."

"I promise," he smiled getting out of my car.

"Fuck," sighed slamming my head into my steering wheel.

I drove home trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I though I made the biggest decision I have in a long time by dating Phoenix and telling him all about my family even though his dad is Aro. I have even decided to tell Nina about my family but now Slade has to come in and make my life confusing again.

"Hey," Slade smiled getting off the sofa as i came in.

"Hey."

"Come sit, we have to catch up," he smiled pulling me over to the sofa.

"Why are you here?"

"I missed you silly," he replied putting his hand on my knee.

"Well I missed you too for a while," I replied moving my knee. "But I honestly didn't think we were going to see each other again."

"Nor did I," he smiled. "So is that guy the only one you have been with?"

"His name is phoenix and yes. how many have you been with?"

"A few, but none of them meant anything to me."

"Oh?"

"Not like you did," he smiled getting closer to me.

"Oh, wow," I said nervously as I got up from the sofa. "How about I show you around?"

"Ok," he smiled getting up and following me.

"Well this is obviously the living room," I said about the room and then went to more rooms showing him around.

"Hey Ta'avi," Carlisle smiled as we walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was sitting round the island talking.

"Hey," I smiled seeing their eyes telling me they were probably talking about going hunting soon. "This is Slade."

"Hi," Slade waved.

"Hi I'm Alice," Alice said giddy. "This is my lover Jasper."

"Hey," jasper said and then the two of them went outside to wait for the others.

"This is my grandpa Carlisle and his wife Esme," I introduced them and they both said hello with smiles before joining Alice and Jasper.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie," he smiled and Rosalie just walked out with the others.

"Where are they going?" Slade asked.

"The woods. Come on let me show you the rest of the house," I smiled trying to change the topic. We went around the upstairs and then we were about to go back down stairs when he stopped me.

"You know what room you didn't show me?"

"What room?"

"You're room, and I'm dying to see it," he smiled.

"Ok," I replied and walked over to my bedroom door. I opened it and we both went in.

"You still have this?" Slade asked, seeing the picture of us still hanging up.

"I could bring myself to get rid of it. I don't want to throw away happy memories."

"We were happy often, huh?"

"Yah," I sighed thinking about it.

"I miss us," Slade smiled coming over to me.

"Yah well now we can be friends," I said backing away from him.

"I think we both want a little more than friendship he smiled pushing me to onto my bed and getting on top of me.

"Slade I can't do th-" I was cut off by his lips.

Crap, how am I going to explain this to Phoenix?


	22. Chapter 22 2nd part

"Get off," I sighed pushing Slade of me.

"Come on," he smiled placing a soft hand on my face.

"I can't..." How could I forget his gentle touch. "No," I yelled backing away from him. "I can't do this!"

"Why, because of your boyfriend?" Slade asked.

"Yes," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Ta'avi," he smiled walking over to us. "How can you just let what we had gone through go?"

"Because what I thought we had was different than what we actually had. I loved you and was willing to spend the rest of my life with you but you just wanted a good time." I said.

"But now I want to be with you, I realized how much you mean to me," he pleaded as he pushed his body against mine. "I want to grow old with you; can you really see yourself growing old with Phoenix?"

"No," I sighed in defeat. "There is no way him and I can grow old together, he will never get any older,' I said to myself.

"Oh, he's immature?"

"Yeah, _he's_ immature," I lied through my teeth while mocking Slade.

"If you can't see yourself growing old with him then why are you with him?"

"Because," I sighed thinking about Phoenix. "He is good to me," I smiled.

"Let me show you how good I can be to you," he smiled rubbing my groin.

"Ahh," I moaned involuntarily.

"We can work this out," he smiled before attaching his lips to my neck. "What the hell is this?" he asked finding a mark on my neck.

"Nothing," I sighed pushing him away.

"Come here," he smiled sweetly, "I'll give you a new mark."

"You know what else I like about Phoenix," I smiled.

"What?"

"He wants me for more than just sex," I yelled pushing him onto my bed.

"So do I," he yelled, "I love you."

"You ass-hole," I yelled slapping him in the face.

"Fuck you," he yelled getting off of my bed and punching me in the face causing my lip to bleed.

"Don't throw around that word just to get me in bed. When I said I loved you it came from my heart, it wasn't hollow, sweet words," I yelled pushing him away.

"No," he yelled grabbing my arm and throwing me against the wall, "you still love me."

"Ha," I laughed, "you're an idiot," I yelled and he punched me again before he went to walk out of my room. "You're right about one thing," I yelled.

"What's that?" Slade asked, hoping I'd changed my mind.

"Phoenix and I are too different to last; I'm going to have to change."

"With me," he smiled.

"Oh god no," I laughed. "But will you do something for me?"

"What?" Slade asked.

"Get the hell out of my house and never talk to me again." I demanded.

"Go to hell," he yelled before leaving my room and then my house.

"What's going on," Jake asked as he and Edward came in my room.

"What happened?" Edward asked coming over to me. "You're bleeding," he said more to himself than me and began to back away. "Help him out baby, I need to step out," Edward sighed kissing Jake and walking out of my room.

"It's just a nose bleed," I sighed.

"You know it doesn't matter how much blood it is, it could set him off," Jakes smiled whipping the blood away with a tissue. "Why are you all beat up?"

"Because Slade is a horrible person," I sighed.

"He did this," Jake welled starting to get angry.

"Clam down dad," I said a bit frightened. "You could transform, please stop," I begged and he began to calm down.

"I'm sorry I let him over here," he sighed hugging me once he calmed down.

"It's not your fault he did this," I hugged back. "But you know how you can make it up to me?"

"Um, how?" he asked sounding concerned as to what I was going to say.

"Let two of my friends come over and meet everyone."

"Fine," he smiled, "Edward and I will get everything ready and you can call them over."

"Ok," I smiled picking up my phone as he walked out of my room.

"Hello?" Nina answered.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Well its Friday, I was going to go to a party." Nina said.

"Or you could come over and meet my family."

"I would love to," she said peppily.

"Ok, come over in an hour, Phoenix will be here too," I informed her before hanging up.

"I'll be back," I yelled grabbing my keys. I'm going to get Phoenix," I informed whoever was listening as I walked out of the house.

"What the hell happened," Phoenix asked angry as I walked into his apartment.

"Nothing," I sighed, "I handled it."

"If I had been there you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he sighed hugging me. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I smiled looking into his eyes before he pulled me into a kiss. "Do you still want to meet my family?"

"If you still want me to," he said, seeming a bit concerned for me.

"Of course I do," I smiled giving him a peck. "Nina will be their too, I'm telling my family were dating and I'm telling Nina about my family," I smiled holding his hand as we walked out to my car.

"Sounds like were going to have an eventful night." Phoenix said.

"Maybe," I said.

"So is there anything that I need to know?" Phoenix asked.

"You'll learn quite a lot within meeting most of them, so I don't think I should tell you anything other than keep your thoughts in check." I said, slightly laughing.


	23. Chapter 23 2nd part

"Okay," I sighed looking around the table with everyone sitting down. "What's first," I spoke out loud.

"You should probably introduce us," Carlise suggested.

"Right," I smiled." This is Nina and Phoenix. Guys, this is Esme, Carlise, Rosaline, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

"Why aren't they eating?"

"Well umm," I looked at them and then at Phoenix, "Because they are vampires."

"What," she chuckled.

"Yah and this is my dad, Edward, he's a vampire too and my dad, Jacob, he is a werewolf." I told her.

"This is a joke right," she asked looking around the table. "But your dad is eating."

"Edward has some human things like being able to eat because he is with Jake." I informed her.

"You're not serious. You guys can't be vampires." Nina said.

"We are," Esme said sweetly.

"Yeah see," Rosalie said showing off her teeth.

"Wow," Nina said shocked. "Are you guys going to suck my blood?"

"No dear, we don't feed off of humans," Esme smiled.

"Yeah, we only feed off of animals," Alice smiled big.

"While we're on the subject of vampires," Phoenix started.

"You don't have to," I smiled.

"I want to," he smiled back. "I'm a vampire too."

"What," Nina said in shock along with everyone else at the table except for Carlise because he already knew.

"Hey guys!" I said, trying to bring them out of their shock.

"What group do you belong to," Edward asked.

"I don't belong to one," Phoenix sighed. "I left my group."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"They were still feeding off of humans and I'm against that," he smiled.

"Where did you belong," Emmett asked.

"Fuck," I sighed knowing this could not be good.

"The Volturi, my father is Aro." Phoenix said.

"Get out," Rosalie demanded standing up.

"What's going on," Nina asked.

"The Volturi and my family don't get along, like at all."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding.

"Get out," Rosalie yelled again but Phoenix didn't move.

"I'm not leaving," he said level-headed.

"Guys, he's nothing like his dad," I argued.

"How can you be so sure," Jasper asked.

"Because he is my boyfriend," I smiled holding onto his hand.

"What," Jake yelled, "he's _that_ trouble-maker!"

"Dad, we skipped school one time," I sighed.

"It won't happen again sir," Phoenix smiled.

"Your right it won't," Jake said stern.

"Maybe I should go," Phoenix sighed getting up.

"No," begged pulling him back into his seat. "When Edward brought Jake home you two accepted it so why can't you do the same for me?" I pleaded.

"He is right," Carlise spoke. "We will treat Phoenix with respect until he has done something to lose are respect."

"Fine," Rosalie and Jake agreed. I found it odd how they were the only ones who had a big problem with this.

"Now that everything is out in the open," Nina smiled. "Let's enjoy the night."

"I like her," Alice smiled. I think that's why I like Nina so much; she was a lot like Alice. So we spent the rest of the night talking and actually having a good time. Jake warmed up to Phoenix and realized how important he is to me. Rosalie was still a little cold but when isn't she? I found it odd how comfortable Nina was with all of these vampires around her. To me they were not vampires or werewolves. They are just my kick-ass family.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled kissing Phoenix bye.

"I will call you first thing in the morning," he smiled going to Nina's car.

"Bye," Nina smiled hugging me. "Bye everyone, by Alice," she smiled and Alice ran over and hugged her. "Vampires are so awesome," she laughed as she walked out of my house.

"Well that night was eventful." I said. "I wonder if graduation will be like this?"


	24. Chapter 24 2nd part

"Hey Cullen's," Nina yelled walking into my house.

"Nina," I yelled running down the stairs to hug her.

"Ready to graduate?" she asked pulling away from the hug.

"Yep," I said.

"Ready to tell Phoenix you love him too?" Nina asked.

"No," I pouted as I flopped onto the couch.

"Ok, I think I know what you should do to make it easier," Nina said, a look on her face.

"How," I asked, a bit scared.

"First," she smiled pulling me off the couch. "You suck it up and second you grow a pair of balls!"

"I can't" I whined as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"He already said he loves you all you have to do is say it back," she smiled at me, "unless you don't love him."

"No, no, no, I love him loads," I said quickly.

"Then just tell him," she smiled.

"Hey guys," Alice smiled coming down the stairs.

"Hey," Nina and I said.

"You look great, Nina," Alice smiled.

"Thanks," Nina giggled twirling around in her dress.

"You might want to get ready though, Ta'avi." Alice said.

"I am ready," I informed her with a scoff.

"You're going to wear jeans with holes and then and a tee?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"No you're not," Edward said coming in from the kitchen. "You have to look nice."

"I do." I argued.

"No you don't," Edward, Alice, and Nina said in argument.

"Fine," I sighed and went back up to my room. "Ugh," I whined looking through my closet to see only jeans and t-shirts.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked walking in my room and sitting on my bed.

"A lot of things," I sighed sitting next to her.

"Like," she asked.

"Phoenix loves me and he wants my response today, I don't have anything dressy to wear under my robe and I'm thinking about becoming a vampire." I said.

"Well that is a lot," she smiled hugging me, "let's start with the easiest thing. I'm sure Jasper has something nice you can wear."

"Ok," I smiled as she walked over to Jasper's room and then came back with a button up shirt, a tie, and dress pants.

"This will do," she smiled holding it up next to me. "Now about Phoenix..."

"Yah," I sighed changing my pants. "I love him too I'm just really nervous. What if he changes his mind or takes it back."

"He won't," she assured me. "He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it right?"

"That's true," I sighed tucking in my shirt.

"He is also the reason that you want to become a vampire?"

"Not the only reason. I realized that I don't want to be older than my dad's."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement.

"The thing holding me back is Nina though. I don't want her to turn into an old lady as I stay the same age and asking her to turn too is asking way too much."

"That's true, it is," Esme said. "You have two of your problems solved, you look great," she smiled fixing my tie, "and you're going to tell Phoenix you love him so just calm down and enjoy your graduation."

"Ok, thank you Esme," I smiled hugging her.

"Guys let's go," Jake yelled up the steps.

"Go ahead, I need to get my heels," Esme smiled going into her room.

"Ok so, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and I are riding in Emmett's jeep," Carlise said.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked.

"I don't know," Emmett sighed. "We got in an argument and she left."

"Oh," I said in guilt for asking.

"Well everyone else will go in Edwards's car and I called Rosalie and left her messages letting her know where we're going."

"Let's go," Alice and Nina yelled running out of the door and we all followed laughing at their excitement.

"Ugh," I sighed sitting in my assigned seat. I could see Phoenix and Nina in my seat. They bother were like two rows after me so I was bored out of my mind. The teachers and grade-A students spoke making all the moms in the room cry but when I looked at my family I chuckled. Most of them are not even able to cry and Jake and Edward just looked as bored as I was.

"Ta'avi Black," they announced as I walked onto the stage. I saw my dad's and the rest of my family still clapping but Rosalie was still missing.

"Phoenix Ghirlandaio," the announced ten minutes later. "Nina Harrison," they called and she got on the stage with a huge smile on her face.

It took another half hour for the flipping thing to end and once it did I went on the search for Phoenix. A lot of people were all around and I could hardly walk without someone pushing me into someone else. I looked all around and didn't see anyone till I looked at the stage. He was sitting at the edge of the stage with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," I ran over sitting next to him on the stage.

"Hey," he smiled.

"So, I have you response but I'm not sure if you'll like it," I sighed.

"Fuck," he swore. "Ok just tell me," he said closing his eyes to prepare for the worst.

"I love you too," I smiled kissing him.

"What," he asked pulling away.

"I said I love you too," I smiled pulling him back into the kiss.

"Ta'avi," Jake yelled pulling me off the stage.

"Whoa, doing something important," I yelled gesturing to Phoenix.

"Alice had a vision," Edward said.

"About what," I asked.

"Rosalie, James and his psycho gang had her," Jake said.

"Did they hurt her?" Phoenix asked.

"In the vision they killed her," he sighed. "We need to go now," he yelled grabbing my arm and we ran out with Phoenix right behind us.

"This is bad, this is so fucking bad," I thought to myself as we hurried home.

**A/N: Shout out to lytebrytehybrid88 for being the reader to review and comment the most as to always help in giving me ideas on what they'd like to happen next! THAKS FOR READING!**


	25. Chapter 25 2nd part

"Jake take the girls and Ta'avi home," Carlisle demanded.

"Whoa, why me?" I asked.

"Because you're not a vampire," Edward informed me but I was too distracted by seeing Phoenix getting into Emmett's jeep.

"What do you think you're doing," I yelled as I attached myself to his arm.

"I'm going to help protect your family."

"Then I'm going too," I demanded.

"No," phoenix yelled pulling away from me. "I'm not going to let you put yourself at such a risk."

"I'm not at risk," I yelled putting my hands on my hips.

"Go with your dad," he yelled at me in anger. "I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to you," he spoke softly kissing me. "Bye," he whispered pulling away but I pulled him into another kiss.

"Don't get hurt."

"I won't," he smiled and then went away in Emmett's jeep.

"Come on," Jake smiled putting his arm around me as he walked me to the car.

"Will they be ok?" I asked as we got in the car.

"They will make it," Jacob smiled.

"They will be fine," Esme assured me.

FF an hour or so

"Stop pacing," I screamed at Jake.

"I'm sorry,' he said sitting down next to me."

"You said they would be ok," I cried and he pulled me into a hug.

"And they are," Alice smiled coming down the steps. "They are almost here."

"Did you have a vision?" Jake asked.

"No I say Emmett's jeep coming down the road," she smiled.

"Guys," I yelled as soon as I her into jeep, "you're ok," I smiled hugging Edward.

"What about me?" Phoenix pouted as he got out of the jeep.

"Phoenix," I smiled jumping into his arms. "I'm happy you're ok too," I smiled kissing him. "Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked and all of their heads dropped. "What the hell happened?"

"Rosalie is dead," Carlisle said in a depressed tone.

"And Emmett?" I asked.

"He tore James's pack to shreds and then left as we burned them," Edward said with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, Hun," Jake said kissing Edward and then walking him inside.

"Are you ok?" I asked Carlisle.

"She was like my real daughter," he sighed and Esme hugged him.

"We will make it through this, right Alice?" she asked.

"She's dead," Alice said staring off into space.

"Alice," I begged for her attention. "Alice?"

"She upset," Jasper said as he brought her inside.

"Do you need to cry?" Phoenix asked looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be here," I sighed. "You can go home, bye," I gave a half smile and began to walk into my house.

"What makes you think I don't want to be here," he yelled grabbing onto me.

"You don't like to see people cry right?"

"No, I don't like to see you cry," he smiled pulling me into a hug. "But that won't stop me from being here for you.

"Thank you," I cried into his shoulder.

Phoenix stuck around all night as I cried. During the time I spent not crying, I spent worrying about where Emmett could be. He's got to be upset and how could I be sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. How could any of us be sure? Phoenix kept telling me he would be ok but I knew he was only saying that to calm me down. Why the hell do things have to go to shit right when they are good again?

"Mhm," I whined as I heard a loud noise downstairs. "Phoenix," I tried waking him so he would come with me but he only rolled over. "Fine," I scoffed and got out of my bed. "Emmett?"

"Yea," I hear a voice murmur in the dark.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Right here," he said on the couch.

"Are you ok," I asked even though I knew he wasn't.

"No," he said in a pleading voice.

"What happened," I asked running over to him. "Tell me," I pleaded.

"Someone," he choked out. "I bit someone, I'm so sorry," he pleaded pulling me into a hug.

"Why are you sorry," I asked crying. "Emmett who did you bit," I screamed.

"Nina."

"That's not funny," I yelled pulling away from him.

"It's not a joke, I bit her."

"Why," I yelled.

"I don't know. I was out trying to calm down and she came up and started asking me questions." he sighed before he zoned out.

"Are you ok, what's wrong, you look angry, did something happen," he said imitating Nina.

"Just shut up," he screamed and then went silent.

"Did you kill her," I cried.

"No, but I left her in the woods suffering."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Like ten minutes before I came home," he sighed.

"So she is probably still out there in pain."

"Yeah."

"We have to go find her," I begged.

"Ok," he said grabbing his keys. "It will be faster in the jeep."

"Ok," I said trying to sniff up my tears as we walked out. We arrived around the spot in the woods where he said he left Nina but I couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Can you see her?" I asked.

"Yah," he said and then turned on his head lights for me to see.

"Ahh," she cried out holding her hand in front of her eyes and I could see the blood dripping down her neck.

"Nina," I yelled running over to her. "Are you ok?"

"No," she cried in pain. "It hurts," she screamed.

"We have to get you to my house so Carlisle can help you," I informed her as I tried to help her up.

"Ahh," she screamed in pain

"Emmett, help us."

"She's still bleeding."

"Fucking control yourself and help me," I yelled and he did as I said.

"Stop," she yelled as he picked her up and put her in the back seat.

"Emmett what's going on, why is she asleep," I asked as we go into the car.

"Fuck," he swore.

"What?"

"She's pasted out."

"So? What does that have to do with this?"

"Both of your dads past out before they turned into vampires."


	26. Chapter 26 2nd part

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked as Carlisle came out of the room Nina was in.

"We're too late," he said in sadness.

"I'm so sorry," Emmett pleaded. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," I sighed hugging him, "it not up to me to forgive you though."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"If Nina can't forgive you then it won't matter if I do or not." I said.

"The best we can do is get some sleep and see if she is awake by the morning." Carlisle said.

"What if she wakes before us?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll watch her," Emmett offered, "it's my fault anyway."

"We all know you would have never bitten her if you were in your right mind," I assured him as I saw the guilt rise off of him a bit.

"Come on," Phoenix sighed as he wrapped his arm around me and walked me to my room.

"I'm the only human left around me," I sighed as I began to drift to sleep with Phoenix petting my hair.

"Wake up," I heard a sweet voice whisper in my ear.

"Is Nina awake?" I asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said.

"Nina," I yelled jumping out of my bed and looking all over for her only to find her in the kitchen with everyone else. "Are you ok," I asked as I walked over slowly.

"Hey," she smiled with yellow eyes. "Wows" she sniffed the air. "You smell really good."

"Umm thanks," I half smiled before going over to the fridge.

"Like really, really good," she smiled getting close to me.

"Are you going to bit me," I asked with discomfort from the closeness.

"Of course not," she smiled. "I'm going to live off of animal blood," she smiled.

"Well than go snuggle up to a deer," I sighed sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you wanna play a game?" she asked.

"I do," Phoenix offered.

"Ok, think of a number, any number." Nina said.

"Ok," he smiled content.

"7,789,"she smiled.

"How the hell did you know that," Phoenix asked and everyone, but me, laughed.

"I can read minds," she smiled getting up, "it my power," she said giddy.

"Oh cool," I smiled. "Where is Emmett?"

"He's sleeping," Esme smiled. "He still feels really guilty."

"I don't know why though, I think this is pretty fucking awesome," Nina smiled.

"But you will never die," I informed her.

"So, it's not like I looked forward to my death anyway." she smiled.

"You have to drink animal blood." I said.

"It's not like I'm a vegetarian, Ta'avi. Yeah, I think I will be happy this way." Nina said.

"How do you know for sure?" I sighed.

"I don't but now I have time to find my soul mate and live as long as I want with him if he's a vampire too."

"Yeah," I smiled looking at Phoenix. "I'm gonna go take a shower," I sighed as I went up to the bathroom.

The whole time I was in the shower the thought of being a vampire kept running in my mind. I wanted to go through the good and bad of being a vampire in my head but honestly I can't do that. Being a vampire is probably different for everyone so I can't just base it off of everyone in my family. Nina made good points though, was living off of animal blood and having to stay out of the sun worth being with my family and Phoenix forever.

"Fuck," I swore getting out of the shower.

"What's wrong," I heard Phoenix yell.

"I forgot to get a towel, will you get me one?"

"Yea," I heard him say as he walked over to the closet. "Unlock the door."

"Ok," I said unlocking it and then he came in.

"Here you go," he smiled looking me up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that," I whined as a blush came over my face.

"I can't help it," he smiled pulling me close. "You're just so sexy," he said in a seductive voice.

"Ugh," I half moaned half squeaked as he attacked himself to my neck. "We're not doing this in the bathroom," I smiled running my fingers through his hair.

"Ok," he smiled. "Then let's go in your room," he smiled pulling me into my room. "Come here," he said as he flopped on my bed and pulled me on top of him.

"How can you have a boner right now?" I chuckled feeling his hard on.

"You're pretty much naked, that's when I'm most turned on," he smiled kissing me.

"Flattery will get you... anything you want form me," I smiled kissing him.

"You give me what I want," he smiled as his hand drifted to the towel around my waist and I'll give you what you want."

"Ok," I smiled getting off of him and letting my towel fall to the ground. "Is this what you want?"

"Yeah," he smiled pulling me back on top of him and kissing me. "And what is it you want."

"I want to have sex," I smiled kissing him but he didn't kiss back.

"I still don't think I have enough control," he sighed looking away from me but I pulled his chin so he was looking me in the eyes.

"I don't want you to have control."

"What?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I want you to fuck me," I smiled kissing him. "And then I want you to bite me."

"I will fuck you," Phoenix said, undoing his pants, along with my help. I went down on his dick, just to help it go in a bit easier, then, after the blowjob, he finally placed it at my entrance and pushed it inside.


	27. Chapter 27 2nd part

(Phoenix Thrusts)

"Fuck," I moaned, gripping my headboard.

"Be...quiet," he demanded between thrusts.

"Mmmh," I moaned but he tried to silence me.

With every thrust, Phoenix was going in further and further. He was burning the fire within me hotter and hotter. His tongue swirled in my mouth as he continued to pound into me.

"Phoenix," I moaned as he hit my prostate.

"Found it," he smiled.

"Ahh, harder," I half pleaded and half moaned. "Ahh...ahh," I moaned with every thrust, not know what else to say.

"Fuck," Phoenix said in a low voice but I could hear the pleasure dripping off his lips.

"Ugh," I yelled arching my back.

"God you are _loud_," he smiled before attaching his lips once again.

I wrapped my arms around him to get him as close as I could. He smiled into the kiss as I chests rubbed together. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss down my face until he got to my neck. He began sucking and biting at my neck to leave his mark but this time was different. The bites were harder and I knew he was going to bite me soon.

"Do you...do you trust me?" he asked still thrusting but slowing down.

"Yeah," I moaned and felt him shudder within me, he was going to cum soon. I was going to cum also from the pleasure of him pounding into me.

"Fuck," he moaned cumming inside me.

"Ahh," I moaned as I cam but soon that moan was a scream of pain, he was biting me. "sto...stop," I managed to get out as I felt the blood leaving my body.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded as he finally stopped biting me.

"Fuck," I swore in pain. "Dress me," I screamed.

"Ok," he said as he pulled boxers on me and then himself. "To Carlisle?" he asked as he lifted me bridal style.

"Go," I pleaded as I cried.

"Carlisle," he yelled running down the steps.

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Fucking help," I yelled, "it hurts," I screamed.

"Bring him," Carlisle demanded and Phoenix followed with me in his arms. He followed Carlisle into the room where he put Nina and Phoenix laid me down on the bed.

"Shit," I swore as he sat me down.

"What did you do to my son?" Jake yelled.

"Nothing," Phoenix replied.

"You bit him," Jake yelled and I could tell he was going to lose it.

"Dad stop," I screamed ad he stopped.

"Edward and Emmett take Jake outside," Esme suggested as she held my hand.

"One of his father's needs to be here," Edward argued.

"I'll go with," Nina volunteered.

"I'll help," Alice said following.

"Ahh," I screamed as I threw my body in the air.

"Hold him down," Carlisle demanded and Phoenix got on top of me to keep me down.

"No," I yelled. "Let me go. It hurts," I cried.

"I know just calm down," Phoenix pleaded, "just calm down."

That was the last thing I heard then everything went black. It was like I was in a deep sleep. So deep that I didn't even dream, not even the hint of a dream in my mind. Am I ever going to wake up, I'm sick of this darkness. I want to look at my teeth in the mirror. I wonder if my eyes are yellow too.

"I'm sorry, he wanted me to."

"Phoenix," I thought. If I can just open my eyes and see him but they were still too heavy to lift.

"He wanted this?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix replied sounding sorry.

"How is he doing," I heard Jacob ask as he walked in.

"He is still out," Carlisle sighed.

How many people are in here?

"You did this to him," Jake asked sounding like he was getting angry again.

"He wanted me to," Phoenix pleaded.

"Why did you listen," Jake yelled.

"Because I will do whatever makes him happy," Phoenix yelled back.

"Stop," I actually said but it was in such a whisper that they didn't hear me.

"So would I but I would never harm him," Jake yelled.

"Then you won't do whatever makes him happy," Phoenix stated.

"If he asked you to shoot him, would you?" Jake asked.

"No I don't want to kill him." Phoenix said.

"Then you won't do whatever would make him happy also." Jake stated back.

"Stop," I yelled.

"Ta'avi," Phoenix spoke soft as he came next to me.

"Stop fighting, please?" I asked.

"Anything," Phoenix said kissing me.

"Except shooting me," I joked and he put his head in my chest laughing.

**A/N: This is the last chapter that the original author wrote. I will write one chapter on my own to end this story. Thanks for reading this story. I hoped you enjoyed to. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28 2nd part

**Last Chapter**

That was the last thing I heard then everything went black. It was like I was in a deep sleep. So deep that I didn't even dream, not even the hint of a dream in my mind. Am I ever going to wake up, I'm sick of this darkness. I want to look at my teeth in the mirror. I wonder if my eyes are yellow too.

"I'm sorry, he wanted me to."

"Phoenix," I thought. If I can just open my eyes and see him but they were still too heavy to lift.

"He wanted this?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix replied sounding sorry.

"How is he doing," I heard Jacob ask as he walked in.

"He is still out," Carlisle sighed.

How many people are in here?

"You did this to him," Jake asked sounding like he was getting angry again.

"He wanted me to," Phoenix pleaded.

"Why did you listen," Jake yelled.

"Because I will do whatever makes him happy," Phoenix yelled back.

"Stop," I actually said but it was in such a whisper that they didn't hear me.

"So would I but I would never harm him," Jake yelled.

"Then you won't do whatever makes him happy," Phoenix stated.

"If he asked you to shoot him, would you?" Jake asked.

"No I don't want to kill him." Phoenix said.

"Then you won't do whatever would make him happy also." Jake stated back.

"Stop," I yelled.

"Ta'avi," Phoenix spoke soft as he came next to me.

"Stop fighting, please?" I asked.

"Anything," Phoenix said kissing me.

"Except shooting me," I joked and he put his head in my chest laughing.

For a while, everyone just sat and talked with me. But one by one, everyone left. Everyone but Phoenix that is, but just about every thirty minutes he'd apologize for harming me.

"Phoenix, please stop apologizing. I can finally be with you forever. It's that good." I asked him.

"Yes," Phoenix said.

Days went by and I finally got back to normal but something didn't feel like before. It felt a lot better.

"So, what do you want to do?" Phoenix asked.

"Let's race!" Ta'avi said, walking outside and beginning to run towards the sun, Phoenix close behind. Everyone else in the house watching or following the boys run.

**The End**

**A/N: Please check out the other stories and the polls that come with them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
